Fanfic Request - VF - Deadlycake
by TearHeartLight
Summary: Fanfic Requested by Deadlycake. A mpreg story. Akihito got pregnant with Asami's son but left before he was born. 17 years later, his son returns to Japan to find his mother. The only clue he has is his father's dying word: Asami. Disclamer: Characters and canon story belongs to Yamane Ayano Sensei.
1. Chapter 1 - Takaba Ryuuta

**Hello, this is a 2-part one-shot (so two-shot?) VF fanfic Requested by Deadlycake.**

 **Was going to make it one, but thought I might as well post the first part and see how it goes. Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A young man stood at the pinnacle of Mount Takao, overlooking the scenic view of Tokyo.

" _Father, I'm finally here. In your hometown,Tokyo. Somewhere in this city, I will find my mother_."

He looked down at the city, taking in the place he had dreamed of since he was young. Letting the image burn into his memory. He took his late father's camera out of his backpack, tracing the lines of it as he remembered all the times his father held it. It was the one thing he never left the house without.

 _Father, this camera was the one thing you never left the house without. And now, its your memento._

He held up the camera towards Tokyo and like so many times in the past month, he looked through his viewfinder, zoomed, focused and snapped. Capturing Tokyo within the beauty of the day's sunrise. He loved the way the camera portrayed the world. The way it felt in his hands. The way the weight of it was a constant reminder of his father. A man who loved his son more than anything in the world.

It was in these environments where they shared most of their memories, in the wild, surrounded by nature and beauty. It was only recently where he was permitted to join him on his more eccentric trips. Feeling at home, he spent the next few hours walking around and down the mountain. Taking countless pictures of everything that made up Mount Takao.

* * *

"I need a job."

"We don't got any work for youngsters."

"I've come from abroad, I already graduated high-school. And I didn't come here with nothing."

He took out a small binder from his bag and handed it to the boss.

"This is..."

"My own work. Photographs I've taken in the last month while I traveled."

The chief looked up to the young man.

"This is good work. I haven't seen this kind of quality since my father's time. You've got skills boy. Alright, I'll tell you what. If you can get me shots with this kind of quality, I'll use you."

"Thank you Chief."

"Welcome to Headline Magazine Ryuuta-kun. Mayumi!"

"Yes! A young slender women looked up from her papers and headed towards them. Chief C, who's this?"

"This is your new partner, show him the ropes."

The woman took a step forward, taking a closer look at her new partner.

"Hi, I'm Takao Mayumi, you can call me Mayu."

"Glad to make your acquaintance Mayu-san, I'm Takaba, Takaba Ryuuta."

"Ryuuta-kun, I would have liked to take it easy on your first day, but we got a scoop to chase. Are you ready to head out now?"

"Of course!"

"Hahaha, excited are we, its great to be young."

* * *

"Asami-sama, are you sure?"

"Its time Kei, I cannot afford to wait any longer. Bring them to Sion tomorrow. I will choose one after we test them.'

"...Hai, Asami-sama "

Kirishima took the empty glass from the desk, he could see the weariness in his old friend's demeanor. These last 17 years have taken a toll on him. Especially in these last 10 years. On the day he gave up the search, the man named Asami Ryuuichi changed.

To think it all came about from a simple misunderstanding. A small fight that one would normally overlook. How one man could shaken his old friend to the core, it was something none of us could have anticipated. Not when that friend was Asami Ryuuichi, the man who controlled Japan's underworld.

 _I knew it then, but Ryu, you really loved him didn't you._

"Ryu, try to get some sleep, you've been pushing yourself too much lately. We're not as young as we used to be."

"Ya..."

He took one more look at his friend before leaving the penthouse. Heaving a low sight as he headed to the elevator, he was dreading what was to come.

 _17 years... its already been so long? If feels like it was just yesterday. As if at any moment now I would hear the boy's voice and see him running down the hallway._

* * *

 _ **17 YEARS AGO...**_

 _"Kirishima-san! Good evening!"_

 _"You seem like you're in a good mood Takaba-san, enjoyed your day off with Ryu?"_

 _Takaba's cheeks became crimson as last night's and the day's memories replayed themselves._

 _"Kei-san!"_

 _"Hahaha! I was just teasing, we all know you enjoyed it. He's been busy these days, so its long overdue."_

 _"...ya, it was good to have him home. Thanks for opening up his schedule."_

 _"Anytime. not literally thought."_

 _"Hahaha, I know."_

 _"Headed out to work?"_

 _"Ya, Mitarai's waiting for me, see you later!"_

 _"Don't do anything reckless!"_

 _"I know!"_

 _He ran past Kirishima and into the elevator, feeling refreshed and energized._

* * *

 _"Good Evening Kei, care for a drink?"_

 _"Looks like we need to give you breaks more often if it puts everyone in a good mood."_

 _"Hahaha, my kitten is adorable, you should have seen him today."_

 _"No, I really shouldn't."_

 _"Look, he even got me a present."_

 _Asami took a small box from the table, opened the lid to show a golden wrist watch with leather straps._

 _"A Vacheron watch, how did the boy manage to get his hands on this?"_

 _"I asked the same question, looks like he one of his clients wanted to repay him for his help, but instead of taking an item, he got a discount for this watch."_

 _"That's not a normal discount, that client must be connected to the Vacheron company. And? you're happy because he got you a gift?"_

 _"It's our five year anniversary since we met, is what he said. surprising me with a gift while looking so cute and sexy-"_

 _"Please stop. I got it already, too much info."_

 _"You're no fun."_

 _"Anyway, we should head out to the meeting, the devil swan's are waiting."_

 _"Shame, would have liked to take another day off, but I guess this can't wait any longer, not when they threaten my kingdom. Let's go."_

 _"Ryu. Will you not tell him? Wouldn't he understand? Its been five years after all. And he probably already has an idea so-"_

 _"Kei, drop it. This and that are two separate things. I will not allow him to be tainted by this side of the world."_

 _"But who says he will? Wouldn't' you prefer to have him stand next to you?"_

 _"It has nothing to do with him."_

 _"...Ryu..."_

 _"I will protect him no matter what._ _To do that, he needs to stay in the center of this kingdom without knowing he is there. And anyone who dares threaten it will pay a steep price. Whether they are swans or devils."_

* * *

 _"_ Mayu-san, the chief's father is Mitarai-san correct?"

"That's right, do you know him?"

"No...my father did. Do you know how I could meet him?"

They sat in a car outside a hotel, waiting for a politician to come out. Ryuuta held his camera firmly in his hands, ready to take the shots within a given moment. Mayu left her camera on the dashboard as she sat with a laptop, keeping up to date with her contacts and gathering more info.

"...Ryuuta-kun, you said you lived abroad until recently, so you're father probably didn't know. Mitarai-san passed away last year."

"...I...see. Sorry."

"No reason to say sorry. why did you want to see him?"

"My father passed away a month ago."

"Oh no... I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, we traveled the world together while he did freelance work. I rarely ever heard him talk about Japan, but on the rare occasions he did, he would talk about the time he worked as a criminal photographer, about people and clients he met. On a few occasions, he talked about Mitarai-san, how they would work together on assignments. That's why...I thought he could help."

"Help you?"

"I-I'm looking for my mother. My father's dying word was the name Asami."

"Asami? do you know anything else about her?"

"...no. My father avoided Japan as if his life depended on it. He stubbornly refused to even take a connecting flight if it meant landing here. He rarely said anything about her."

"Mayu! he's out."

Takaba took shot after shot, capturing the politician leaving the hotel with a young girl in his arms

"Keep taking the photos, this is just a cover up."

"A cover up? Weren't we after him with an underage girl?"

"I'll bet you she's just over that age. Its a decoy."

A few minutes later, just as Mayu predicted, two men came out of the hotel holding a brown envelope, they walked by the politician, handing him the envelope in the process.

"Did you get it?"

"Every part."

"Hahaha, perfect! Now this will be a story!"

"But who were the two men?"

"Drug dealers. Our little politician is working with the underworld. Let's head back to the office for now."

Mayu put her laptop away, started the car and drove back onto the main street.

"Impressive, so this is what its like to work in this field."

"This is nothing, the rush you get from chasing criminals is thrilling, its unlike anything else. You'll see. So back to the topic, did you not ask?"

"ask?"

"Did you not ask? about your mother?"

"Oh. I did, only once. When I was a child, I asked him if I had a mother and where she was. He told me that she was gone. I took that as she was no longer alive."

"Why?"

"...his expression. It was the only time in my life i was that expression on him. It's hard to explain, it was a mixture of pain and sadness and something else. It broke me to look at him, my father was always bright and strong, so seeing him like that was hard. That's when it clicked, the reason he avoided Japan, it was because it took away the person he loved. Or so I thought."

"And you only found out the truth in his last moment."

"ya... in his final moment, he said her name with such sadness and longing that I realized how wrong i was. It wasn't said in a way that he would soon see her in the after life, but in a way that said I'm sorry for leaving you behind. That's how i knew, that she's alive."

"I don't know what to say, he must have had a reason to leave, if he still loved her so much."

"Ya, I agree. That's why I came to Japan, I believe she is still here since its the only place of earth he avoided."

"Coming all this way to find your mother, what a son you are."

"She's my only family now. And... i want to know more, about my father. I realized after I lost him. That i knew almost nothing about him and his past."

"Alright Ryuuta-kun! Tell me more about your father later and I'll look into his past. I'm going to help you reunite you with your family! "

"Why?"

"Because family is important."

He could see her kindness and warmth, and wondered if that's how a mother would be.

"Thank you."

* * *

Suoh sat outside a coffee shop early in the morning, enjoying his quiet breakfast. Something he found himself doing a lot lately. Work was going well, other than the few idiots causing small problems, Japan's underworld was completely in Asami's control. He too could feel and see the changes that time and loss brought to his old friend. It was not something he liked to watch.

 _I'm tired. Today's the day and yet I'm dreading it. I don't know why I hate the idea of Ryu adopting a child. But I do._

He looks around him, at the people with their children, with their loved ones.

 _Ryu, I wanted you to have a family of your own, to have a loved one by your side. But adopting for the sake of Sion...will that make you happy?_

From the corner of his eyes, something caught his attention, running across the park opposite the cafe was a young man. His blond hair reflected the morning sunlight, his slender body re-awakened old memories. Based solely on instincts, he got up from his chair and ran after the young man.

 _It can't be. But what if... I hope it is. Please, let it be him._

Crossing the street in a hurry, Suoh forced cars to stop suddenly as not to hit him. He got a glimpse of the young man leaving the park per the far side exit.

 _Can I catch up?_

He picked up his pace as he ran past old couples and young children playing in the park. Leaving the park, he found himself on a main street, crowded with the afternoon rush.

 _Damn, lost him..._

He walked along the street, looking left to right, trying to catch another glimpse of him, just as he was about to give up and head back, a women's voice forced him to turn.

"Takaba-kun! Hurry!"

He was the young man enter a familiar publisher's company with an older women.

"Headline Publisher... It can't be."

Unsure of what to do, he decided to turn back around and head to Sion.

* * *

"Suoh!"

"Huh? What?"

"What's wrong with you today? You look like you've seen a ghost. I've been calling your name for a while now."

"A ghost? Is that what it was?"

"...what nonsense are you spouting? The boss is calling us, let's go."

"Ya..."

 _It can't be. It was probably my imagination, someone who resembled him or...a ghost._

"Asami-sama, here are the children's info."

"Hmm... I guess it doesn't make much difference. Kirishima, have all five take the tests, we will choose out of the top two."

"Hai Asami-sama.

"Suoh, come with me to- What's wrong Suoh?"

"...Ryu, I could be mistaken, it could be someone else or even a ghost but..."

"Suoh? What happened?"

"...I think I saw Takaba Akihito."

The air in the room stilled, it was a name none of them spoke of for years, a taboo name.

"You...think?"

"I was having breakfast at a coffee shop when I saw him across the street, so I chased him. After I thought I lost him, I heard a women call him Takaba-san, as I turned around, he was entering a company building, Headline Publishers, Takaba-san's old company. But, he was young! I couldn't get a close look at him, but its as if he didn't age at all."

"Ryu, should I send some men to find the boy and make sure?"

"No. push back today's meetings, have someone else test the children, we're going to give this look-a-like a visit."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Takaba-kun, thanks for your help, sorry for calling you in on your day off."

"Anytime Mayu-san, I'm glad I was able to be of help. But why have you started calling me by my surname?"

"Ah, I thought if I called you that, someone would recognize it... is that childish?"

"A little, more like, I doubt it would work since its a pretty common name."

"...Right. That's what I thought too... So, Ryuuta-kun, are you headed home now or would you like to go for drinks?"

"hahaha, I wish, but I'm still underage."

"Ah, sorry, I keep forgetting. You're too mature for your age."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I'll head back for today, but wouldn't mind getting some lunch or dinner next time.

"Sounds good, have a safe trip back. sorry I can't take you."

"No worries, I don't mind taking the train. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

He waved goodbye as he stepped into the chilled evening street. As he headed towards the station, he felt a drop of rain on his nose. He quickened his steps as the rain picked up.

 _Oh come on, you couldn't wait till I reached the station at least. I swear the weather report said sunny all day today. 'Never trust the weatherman', I know father, I know, you were right._

Not wanting to get soaked, he turned into an alleyway, deciding to take a shortcut to the station when three men in suits stopped him in his tracks.

 _Oh right. 'Don't take shortcuts into alleyways and parks at night'. Sorry father, forgot about that one. What was the other one again? Oh I remember. 'Don't stay still when faced with dangerous looking men'. I guess these three Yakuza looking men wearing suits and for some reason have umbrellas would be what he meant right. Now then...what to do._

"Good Evening, Takaba Ryuuta-kun"


	2. Chapter 2 - Loss

**Hello, sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience with all my fanfics. Life's been busy, but I will continue to update them as soon as I can. As for this story, I decided to make it longer than a two-shot, so bear with me.**

 **Thanks for all the comments!**

* * *

It was raining and dark in the alleyway, but that didn't stop the pain from whirling up within him. For 17 years, he had searched for him, only to find out that he had a grown son. He thought back at the report he received only an hour ago.

 ** _Name: Takaba Ryuuta_**

 ** _Age: Unknown, estimated 15-17 years old._**

 **Education: _High school graduate from abroad._**

 ** _Occupation: Currently works at_ Headline Magazine as a photographer.**

 **Father: Most likely is Takaba Akihito**

 **Mother: Unknown.**

 ** _Ryuuta entered the country alone about a month ago. Got the job on the same day and rents a small apartment near his work. Reason for coming to Japan is unknown._**

 _15 to 17 years old.. A son who's not mine. You didn't wait long Akihito, is this why you left. To have a child with some women?_

Its not that the thought hadn't come across him over the years. He himself had intercourse with multiple people. But, he didn't want to consider the thought that his kitten could build a family and a future with another, not after what they shared and experienced. But there he was, standing in the dark alley-way as he waited for that very family member, like he did for his kitten so many years ago.

 _Takaba...Ryuuta._

He watched as the boy turned the corner and headed towards them, his hands over his head as a failed protection against the pouring rain. His eyes on the floor checking for puddles. As shoes came into view, the boy lifted his head to see the three men wearing black suits taking cover under umbrellas.

Asami took note of his slender figure as the wet clothes latched onto the boy. But what caught his attention was the fierce look in the boy's eyes. He couldn't tell the colour in the dark but he would never mistaken the fire that resembled his lost kitten's. He didn't know what to think, and at that moment, he simply didn't want to.

"Hello, Takaba Ryuuta-kun."

* * *

Ryuuta froze, nothing good ever came about when face to face with men in nice suits, who waited in an alley-way for you under umbrellas even thought the downpour was sudden and the weatherman was wrong. And as if that wasn't enough, they knew his name.

 _Great. I've been in Tokyo for barely a week, and I already caught the bad guy's attention...Think Ryuuta. Think._

"Hello... Mr. Yakuza...-san..."

Ryuuta felt the cool air chill, he felt as if the rain froze and became daggers. Every drop felt sharper and deeper on his skin. In the time it took for the man's expression to change, it felt like time slowed and hours past. The grin was not one of being proud or smug. It was one of danger. The eyes that shone through the darkness peered through him as if they belonged to a lion who was locked onto its prey. Suddenly, all the lights in his brain started ringing danger, within a moment, his body caught up and reacted. He jumped back with his front foot, twisted around and ran.

If his father taught him anything, it was how to sense danger and run. He ran as fast as he could, not taking note of the streets he couldn't recognize. He swept through the people, sharply turned the corners, ignored the puddles on the ground as it soaked through his shoes and socks. He just ran, as far as his legs could take him.

When the rain settled down a little, his paced slowed until it came to a complete stop. He took large breaths of air before taking note of his surrounding.

 _Where the hell am I?_

He found himself by the river side. Lights from the bridge reflected into the river, creating an endless stream of glitters.

 _Wow._ Its beautiful.

He reached for his wet backpack, glad it protected his camera from the rain. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to preserve the image in front of him. His father had taught him the tricks to taking night photographs. It was more of an art than any other. About capturing that perfect amount of light within the darkness. His father called it painting with light.

As he focused on his viewfinder, watching the light flicker above the water, he remembered the three men. The one who called out to him was memorable. He stood in the center, under a dark red umbrella that reminded him of blood. He had an air around him that portrayed power and prestige. But more than that, it was his eyes that captured him. That made him freeze upon contact.

 _He was probably the big boss, he had that kind of air to him. But...why did he know his name? Payback for taking the photographs of the politician the other day? Mayu-san did say he was making deals with the underground world. That means the yakuza's doesn't it._

Deciding there was no point pondering about it, Ryuuta put his attention back on view in front of him. He focused the lenses and as his fingers pushed down and captured the beauty of the river, he couldn't stop his mind from being drawn to the Yakuza man under the red umbrella.

 _Somehow, he seemed different. Than those yakuza's who get involved with superficial politicians. It was dark, raining and scary, but... he had this air around him. An air that portrayed power and prestige. Like someone from a high society. And his eyes... I was probably imagining it, but they looked like a lions golden eyes. Eyes that pierced through darkness and people alike... A damn._

He closed his eyes, annoyed by his train of thought. combing his wet hair back, he shook off the strange feelings and thoughts regarding the yakuza man.

* * *

"Looks like we lost him."

"Damn that Kid's quick."

"He's just like his father, brave and quick."

"Ryu, should we send our men after him?"

"No. We know where he will go. Let's wait for him."

"Hai"

* * *

'What did you just say Kou"?

"I said Asami-shacho went to his house, do you want to go?."

"No, before that,"

"Before? That Kirishima texted me, telling me that they went to meet Takaba's son but he ran away?"

"Takaba's son...?"

" I know, I can't believe it either. That Akihito has a son."

Takato was in shock. Its been years since he even heard Akihito's name bring said within the company. Since any news of him was found. He never said it out loud, but if he was being honest. He had given up on Akihito being alive. He thought he got in trouble with another group and got buried underground or sent to the bottom of a lake while chained to concrete, never to be found. But to learn 17 years later, that he could be alive, that he even had a son...

"Takato! Are you listening?"

"Huh? What?"

"Like I said. Do you want to go meet him? I got the address."

"Kou. Is it really Akihito's son?"

Kou understood what Takato meant. Its been 15 years since they decided to join the Sion group. Staying close to the person with the highest chance of finding their friend. And seven years since just about everyone gave up the search. During those first 10 years working at Sion, they came to understand Akihito's attraction to the man named Asami Ryuuichi. He was a man worth following. They witnessed the way he changed after losing their friend, how hard he searched for him and the emptiness that began to grow within him. Between wishing for Akihito's safety and his return, they wished for the two of them to reunite.

"Takato, don't you want to take a chance?"

"...I do."

"I'll bring the car around."

* * *

"A-ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Than-A-A-ACHOO!"

"oh my, are you okay son?"

"Yes, thank you. It seems running in the rain and then walking in the cold wasn't the best of ideas."

"Hahaha, that would make anyone sick. Be sure to take a hot shower and drink tea when you get home."

"Thank you, I will be sure to do that."

"Well, this is my stop, take care son."

"Have a good night."

"You too!"

Ryuuta waved goodbye to the kind stranger as the train doors closed. He was glad to meet nice people so far from Canada.

 _I guess you can meet kind people everywhere, like the stranger, Maya-san, my landlord and Chief. Sill, I do miss our home in Canada. Everyone was really kind there, and I need to visit father's grave. Mother, hurry up and let me find you... I'm cold._

He pulled his legs towards him and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head down, he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

"Isn't he late? Maybe he won't be coming."

"That's not possible Suoh. He's only been here for about a week, he has nowhere else to go. And without knowing we would be here, he has no reason to go elsewhere."

"That's true."

"And. What brings you guys here?"

"Asami-shacho, how could you not tell us you were meeting Akihito's son."

"I don't need to when you've got Kirishima giving you info."

"Sorry Asami-sama. I promised I would keep them up-to-date with info concerning Takaba-sama."

"I know, its alright."

Takato looked around the 6-tatami room, nothing reminded him of Akihito until he saw a digital camera on the counter.

"Is he really Akihito's son?"

"...It is."

"Asami-san..."

"He resembles him in so many ways, you two can take a look for yourself and see."

"Hai."

* * *

 _Ah... I'm so tired and cold. I can't believe I fell asleep on the train. Making my 10 min. trip into an hour trip... Father would laugh at me._

Ryuuta felt relieved when he was his apartment building come into view. The evening's events took a toll on him, he decided he would skip the shower, change and go straight to the tea. There was nothing else like coming home after an eventful day, something his father would often say. In this moment, he fully understood the meaning behind those words.

He walked passed the mail box and straight to his door, taking out his keys and inserting them into the keyhole, all the stress in his body dissipated as he turned the key and heard the familiar click of the door unlocking. He turned the knob, opened the door and entered his home. He threw off his shoes without looking down, and tiredly headed towards his 6-tatami room.

His apartment had a very simple layout, from the entrance there was a corridor that opened up to a 6-tatami room with a connected washroom and kitchenette. He had been lucky to find the place for cheap as it was believed to be haunted as the previous tenants committed double suicide. Half not believing in ghosts, and half wanting to take a photo of them if they did, Ryuuta jumped to the opportunity.

Upon entering the room, Ryuuta found himself with four ghosts drinking tea as they sat around the only table he had in the room.

 _So...the double suicide wasn't with a girl it seems... or was it a quadruple-suicide? Ah. I see, its a dream. I must still be sleeping on the train, that's why they are drinking tea. That must be it..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...LIKE HELL IT IS._

Suddenly all the exhaustion in his body evaporated, a dose of adrenaline filled his veins. He looked again and took note of the yakuza looking men.

 _Damn. They know where I live._ _Why didn't I think of the possibility!_

He took one step back, turned and dashed for the entrance, deciding to abandon his shoes. Just as he reached for the door handle, the door swung open, revealing a large blond man who now blocked his only exit.

"Oh, you're finally back."

"Suoh! Bring the kid back.

"Sure thing."

 _I knew it. Nothing good comes from yakuza looking men in nice suits..._

* * *

"Takaba Ryuuta-kun, your father is Takaba Akihito correct."

"H-how do you know my father's name?"

"Ryuuta-kun, we're acquaintances of your father, there is no need to be alarmed. We will not harm you. My name is Takato, I am your father's friend. We've been looking for him since he disappeared 17 years ago."

"That...that's a lie. I mean, you guys are part of the yakuza right. My father said he chased after criminals, so why would he be friends with them. How do I know you're not the one who chased him out."

"The boy's got a point. That's right, we're dangerous men. So I suggest answering our questions before you give us a reason to harm you. Where is Akihito?"

"..."

"Asami-sama, you're scaring the boy."

"Hmph, and yet his eyes are burning with defiance.

"A-Asami? You're name is Asami!?"

"Its Asami-sama to you boy, watch your tongue."

"Do you have a sister? Of course! Why didn't I think it was a last name."

"Settle down boy, he doesn't have a sister. Asami is the only Asami."

"Oh... Then! Takato-san, you said you were my father's friend, you must know a woman named Asami who he was involved in right?"

"Wait, wait wait kid. Why are you looking for a women named Asami?"

"Why? Because that's my mother's name."

Everyone in the room fell silent. The same taught going through their minds. 'Did Akihito get together with a women named Asami?' In a deep menacing voice, Asami was the first to break the silence.

"Boy. I don't want to hear about your mother. I will only ask you one more time, where-is-Akihito?"

Ryuuta felt the chills from across the table, he looked up to the yakuza man for the first time that night and clearly saw the golden colour of his eyes that bore down on him.

 _So, they were golden..._

"My father...passed away last month..."

As the words left his lips, he saw those golden eyes become duller as the seconds pass, until they were almost unrecognizable.


	3. Chapter 3 - Good Bye

**17 years ago...**

"Are you still feeling sick Aki?"

"Ryu-u, it hu-rts"

Asami knelt down on the bed and took Akihito into a warm gentle embrace. It was in times like these he didn't know what to do.

He checked Akihito's fever for the third time that night.

"Still high. Aki. Let's take you to the hospital, we need to get you properly checked."

"No. I'll be okay. It's probably just the flu or something."

Asami felt him trembling, saw the strain in his expression as he pretended to be okay. In the next moment, Asami's heart almost stopped. He felt the last of Akihito's strenght leave him as he fainted in his arms.

"Aki...? Akihito!?" He grabbed his phone, speedialing Kei to bring the car around. There was no time to wait for an ambulance.

He picked up his lover, caressing him closely to his chest as he hurried down to the waiting car.

"Hurry Kei!"

In his life, there was never a time his heart beat so quickly. The world felt like it would fall apart.

The moment the car stopped at the emergency entrance, waiting doctors opened the car door, taking him from Asami's arms and onto the stretcher that wheeled him away. Asami and Kirishima followed closely behind.

The doctors rushed him into a private room, setting him gently on the bed as they began checking him.

The hour stretched on as Asami, Kei and Suoh waited in a room attached to the private room. When the doctor finally came out, Asami rushed to him.

"What's wrong with him doctor?"

"He's alright. We put him under an IV, he just needs some rest. Most likely from overworking."

"From overworking!? How can he be that bad from overworking? Are you sure?"

"From what we checked, he's in good shape. Asami-sama, overworking isisnButot to be taken lightly. Now that he's resting he will be fine. But just to be on the safe side, we are going to keep him for one night and do a full examination. All the results will be in by tomorrow as well."

"Do that, do whatever you need. Just make sure he's well."

"Of course, Asami-sama. We have only the best doctors and staff at your disposal."

"Can I see him now?"

"Yes, we will continue the tests early in the morning."

"Good."

Kirishima walked over after the doctor took his leave.

"Asami-sama, will you be staying the night?"

"Yes, he wouldn't want to be alone when he's sick. Kei, you go back to Sion."

"Understood. I will call over bodyguards to watch the room overnight. Stay safe." Kei took a peak into the main room, satisfied that the boy was sleeping peacefully, he returned to where Suoh stood. "Suoh, come with me, we've got some swans to take care of."

* * *

Asami entered the quiet room. It was dark with only the moonlight providing light. He found his kitten on the double sized medical bed sleeping soundly.

Seeing Akihito's peaceful sleeping face, memories of the night before seemed almost like a nightmare. Which he would have believed had it not been for the IV attached to his arm and the paleness of his skin. He cradled his lover's face in his palm, feeling the boy's heat.

 _He's alive…_

From the moonlit room, he could see the bags under the boy's eyes. He gently traced over them.

 _Overworking… have you been overworking Akihito? It seems having my men who you lose all too easily follow you isn't enough to know how you're doing.. To think I didn't realize how tired you looked these days._

As Asami watched over Akihito that night. He swore he would protect him. He would keep him safe. He never wanted to see him weak or in pain again. He wanted to see him in the brightness of the light. And to do that, he would need to keep him far away from his world.

 _Akihito. My Akihito. I will protect you. So please. Get well and stay by my side._

* * *

Akihito woke up in a daze. His body ached and he didn't recognize the room he was in. It wasn't fancy enough to be a hotel room and not white enough to be a hospital room.

 _Where am I?_

As he looked around the room, he spotted a familiar figure sitting on the chair by his bed.

 _Asami… Did he watch over me all night? He….looks exhausted._

When he tried to move, his arm felt especially heavy. Looking down he noticed the needle attached to him.

 _So, it is a hospital. Probably a VVIP room.._

He took the needle out of his arm and made his way to where Asami slept.

He noticed how the lounging chair was moved from the corner of the room and brought next to the bed.

 _You must have called in your men to help carry it as not to wake me up._

Takaba knew. Since the moment they first met, Asami had a way of caring without showing off. His actions always spoke more than his words. That's why he wanted to understand him, to know him.

He stood in front of the sleeping man. He loved watching him sleep. There was this innocence in his expression that he didn't have when he's awake.

 _Ryu…_

Little by little he found himself moving closer to him, until his hand was on his cheek. He slowly traced the outline of his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips… his chin, his neck, his ear, his hair… his hand ruffled through the dark black hair. He loved the feeling of his lover's hair.

 _Ryu.. I want to know more about you, to understand you and… to stand beside you. Ryuuichi my love, thank you for staying by my side._

"Good Morning my love."

"Good morning my dear."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, did you carry me princess style and rush me to the hospital. I guess I must have fainted since I don't remember anything."

Asami stared at his lover, talking and moving. He felt his body relax as the tension dissapated.

"Yes, I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

Takaba was surprised. In these last five years since they've been together, Asami had been more vocal with his feelings but Takaba was still surprised everytime it happened.

"I'm sorry for worriying you."

"...that's okay. Akihito...take a break from work."

"...why? I'm fine now. I feel alright."

"They said it was from overworking. I want you to rest properly."

"...alright. I will, but only until I recover. Okay?"

Takaba turned his head slightly, waiting.

"Okay. I can't win against your pouting expression."

"Hehehe." Akihito straddled Asami on the chair and let his head rest on his broad chest. "I love you, Ryuuichi."

Asami wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him closer.

"I love you too, Akihito."

They stayed like that for a long while, simply feeling each other's presence and heat.

* * *

"Asami-sama, all the tests have been completed, as we haven't found anything alarming. Takaba-sama is able to leave the hospital now. We will contact you if something comes up."

"Very well. Thank you doctor."

Asami entered the room to find Akihito changing out of the hospital gown.

"Do you need help?"

"No. the nurse said I'm free to go now. what did the doctor say?"

"He said there was nothing serious and that you just need to rest."

"Great! Let's go home Ryu."

"...ya. let's go home."

In the past, Asami didn't have feelings towards the idea of a home. Before he met Akihito, it was more of a safe house where he would rest and eat if he had the time. Even as a child, he was part of a family that didn't know the meaning of family or home. But it was only after he met his boy and began living with him that things began to change. He began to understand the meaning behind family and the warmth of a home. A place to return to.

Suoh waited for them outside the hospital with the limousine.

"Nothing less conspicuous?"

"Comfort first."

"Riiight."

On the way home, Akihito fell asleep on Asami's lap and didn't wake up when they pulled into the underground parking garage.

"Should I carry him Asami-sam"

"No. That's alright, I'll do it."

Asami carried his lover back to their apartment and laid him gently on the bed. Making sure not to awaken him, he quietly took off his jacket, shoes and placed the warm blanquets over him.

Suoh stood in the living room waiting for his boss to return.

"What's the news on the swans?"

"Its not looking good. They continue to interfere with our trade routes and we have yet to find the ring leader."

"Damn. Let's go meet the one we captured the other day. I want to be back by the time Akihito wakes up. And Suoh."

"Hai?"

"Double the guards."

"Of course. Asami-sama."

* * *

Akihito woke up to the sound of sizzling oil. Leaving the warmth of the bed, he made his way to the kitchen to find his lover cooking breakfast.

"I'm surprised you managed to keep this up for the past week. Don't you have work Asami?"

"I do. But I can't leave my sick lover to make breakfast alone, what kind of man would I be."

"I remember you being the kind of man that can't cook."

"I learned a few things from my trusty secretary."

"Right, a few things..."

The table was set up with about twenty different side dishes and grilled fish centered as the main.

"Now go wash your face and come sit down so I can enjoy this time with you before I leave for work."

"How sweet of you."

Takaba turned and headed towards the bathroom not missing the grin he grew to love. Looking forward to eating breakfast together he couldn't help match that grin.

He returned to find Asami sitting at the table cleaning his piece of fish.

" Asami... "

"It would be bad if you ate a bone."

"... Asami...the sun won't rise from the west tomorrow will it? You won't get hurt or disappear will you? You won't kick me out will you?"

"... Akihito, what nonsense are you talking about? Don't think about strange things and come eat."

"Mmm... It's just..."

"Aki... What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Eh?" Akihito reaches for his cheeks and feel the tears on them. "I'm crying..."

Asami rushed to Akihito and held him close.

"What's wrong? Did your pain come back?"

"No, that's not it..."

"Then?"

"I'm just overwhelmed."

"This past week, you've been by my side and you're being so kind and warm. It just suddenly scares me." Akihito looked up to look into Asami's worried eyed. "I'm scared Asami, scared of how happy I am right now. Scared of how much I love you. Scared of losing you."

"Aki..." Asami understood. He wasn't scared of anything, anything except losing what they have now. He wouldn't know what do to if he ever lost Akihito. But he wasn't one to worry about things that hadn't happened yet. He held Akihito closer as they peered into each other's eyes. "Akihito, even if everything falls apart in the next moment. Let's not worry about that. Let's live enjoying every moment we have."

"Ya, let's do that. Starting with breakfast?"

"Starting with breakfast."

They sat down and ate the food in bliss. Talking about everyday things that made both of them feel right at home.

After clearing the table, Takaba brought Asami his watch and jacket.

"I'll be back in the evening." Asami gave Aki a peck on the lips before leaving theit home. "Ittekimasu"

"Itterashai"

Once the door closed behind Asami, Akihito leaned against the wall clutching his stomach.

 _Damn, why is it hurting again? And I'm so tired... I should go take another nap._

 _He crawled back into bed, letting the warmth slowly sooth the pain and tiredness away._

 _His ringtone woke him up just as the sun was setting._

 _Asami?_

He picks up the phone and sees an unregistered number. Hestitating, he picks up.

"Hello"

"Hi, is this Takaba Akihito-san?"

"Yes it is, may I ask who is calling?"

"Ah, terribly sorry. I am a colluegue of the doctor who oversaw your stay about a week ago. My name is Doctor Borison."

"Dr. Borison, may I ask why you are calling me instaed of my doctor?"

"Of course. I was reviewing your file and believe I may know the reason behind your symptoms."

"I already did all the nessessary tests and everything came out negative. I'm perfectly fine doctor. Thank you for your concern. Now have a nice da-"

"But you're still in pain and feeling unwell. Are you not?"

"How-"

 _Even Asami doesn't know I'm still in pain. How does he know?_

Takaba-san, I assure you. I would only like to help you. I have had another patient in the past with similar symptoms. That's why when I overheard my colleugue talk about it I had to check your chart myself."

"What is it? Is it something serious?"

"Don't worry, its nothing dangerous. I would like you to visit the hospital and come see me. I would like to do one more test to confirm my theory."

"...alright. I can come now."

"That would be perfect. I will wait for your arrival."

 _I better not tell Asami until I know what it is. Wouldn't want to worry him. I just need to figure out how to leave unnoticed..._

* * *

"Please lie down on the table Takaba-san."

"What kind of test are we doing?"

"Its an ultrasound."

"But I already had one the other day."

"Ultrasounds are used in many different locations. Today we are going to use it the same way most females use it.

 _Females?_

"Now just relax, the jel will be cold at first."

"ah! cold."

"Hahaha sorry about that."

"Please take a deep breath here."

"Huuu! Hooo"

"and another one."

"Huuu! Hoo"

"Very good. Ok, were all done Takaba-san."

"...already?"

"Yep. Let's go to my office."

xxx

"Sorry Doc, can you repeat that?"

"Congratulations, you're two months pregnant."

"...But...I'm a guy."

"I know this must be shocking. However please rest assure that althought its very rare, it does happen."

"No, no, no. There must be some kind of mistake."

"These are your ultrasound images. These here is your baby taking form. Its a little too early to tell if its a boy or girl. but its definetly growing healthy."

Takaba reaches for the photo, he still can't believe the words that are being said to him.

 _This is my child? ... our child..._

"Takaba-san, the reason you have been feeling ill for a while now is because you are having morning sickness. It is very common with females who are in the first stage of pregnancy. Men tend to get more fevers and pain during this time."

"So when you said you had another patient with similar symptoms. Did you mean you knew another man who was pregnant?"

"Yes, a dear friend of mine who is also my patient. And let me tell you, their child and both parents are happy and healthy. Let me show you a photo of them."

The doc took out his phone from his doctor's gown and began flipping though images.

"Ah, this is a nice one." He passed the phone to Akihto. "The one on the right is the 'mother', the man who bore him. And the one of the left who is holding the child is the father."

"They...look so happy."

"Yes, they are. This photograph was taken in the spring when we all went out to watch the cherry blossom. The child was running around so happily that it made me realise that children are a miracle in and of themsleves. But even so when its between two people who love each other as they do. It creates an unbreakable bond."

"I see. I have to agree with that statement. Its a beautiful Image. Thank you for sharing."

"I hope it becomes a reference for your next choices."

"Doctor, I'm still in shock and honestly. I don't know what I'm going to do. But... if there is a child inside of me. If our child is inside of me, then... i want to cherish that child."

"I see. I'm glad to hear that. The child will be fortunate to have parents who love each other."

"Yes..."

"Before you leave Takaba-san, allow me to give you a few things to help you."

"All this?"

"Its a prescription for the pain, a type that won't harm the child. This is a small book about male pregnancy that should come in handy. And finally, I would like to give you a vitamin shot which should help with the morning sickness."

"Thank you doc."

"Its what I do ;)" Leading him to an adjacent room, he had Takaba sit on a chair while he prepped the shot. "This will only take a second."

"Doctor, could I request this to be kept secre-ow!"

"Ah, sorry. I'm usually better at this, but its been awhile. There. all done."

"-Thanks."

"As for your request. I know how difficult this is. That is why were the only ones here. I will most definitly keep this between us."

 _So that's why I haven't seen anyone._

"I see. Thank you very much doctor Borison."

"Anytime Takaba-san. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you have any concerns or questions."

"I will do that. Thank you."

"Ah! wait."

"Hmm?"

The doc went back to his office and quickly rushed back.

"This is my card, I wrote my personal cell phone number on the back. That way you can contact me directly without worrrying about someone at the hospital knowing."

"...Thank you."

"Take care Takaba-san."

"You too Doctor, have a good evening."

* * *

"Asami-sama, thank you for your time. I will report back once we find the swan's mastermind."

"I look forward to it. Suoh, escort him out."

"Hai."

Suoh escorted the guest out of Sion, leaving Asami and Kirkshima alone.

"Asami-sama, do you think they will be of help in finding the mastermind?"

"I'm not sure. But we can at leat use them as bait."

"I will make the nessessary preperations."

"Before that, contact the guards and see how Akihito's doing? He's not responding to my messages."

"Hai.."

"Asami...the boy disappeared from the condo. The guards only realised half an hour ago and have been searching for him. They got a sighting near the hospital so are headed there now."

"Why does he make our skilled men seem so incompetent... Looks like doubling the guards did nothing."

"What should we do?"

"Tell them to keep looking elsewhere. Let's go to the hospital. He was still looking a bit unwell, I'm worried he got worse again.

"Hai, I'll have Suoh bring the car around."

"And Kei, tell them to inform us right away next time he dissapears."

"Hai."

* * *

Takaba took the medicine and made his way towards the hospital's main entrance.

He dug into his jeans pocket for his phone.

 _Damn. Forgot it at home. Have the guards noticed I left yet? I better get back soon... I wonder how Asami will react to the news. Will he be shocked like me or happy? Asami as a parent...hard to imagine._

As he turned the corner and walked through the hospital's main lobby, Takaba saw Asami enter from the main entrance with a worried expression. It felt like time had stopped, was it because they now had a physical connection between them? Takaba wanted to be wrapped in Asami's arms and warmth. He was being overwhelemd with emotions.

 _Asami..._

The moment Asami noticed Takaba, his expression changed to one of relief as he rushed towards him.

"Why must you always make me worry! Tell me next time you're feeling ill or want to come to the hospital. I"ll come with you. And please stop avoid-"

"Ryu. Calm down. I'm fine. I just came to get a vitamin shot and some pain meds"

"Are you in so much pain you need pain meds?"

"No, its just for a headach I started to get. I just got it in case it gets worse."

 _Ryu... I want to tell you. but not here, not like this. I want to make it special."_

 _"Ryu, let's go home."_

 _"Ya...let's go home."_

* * *

Everything changed when he found out he had a child within him. Asami's child.

He spent his days debating between baby names, cute girl ones and strong boy ones. He window shopped online for possible clothes, toys and baby accessories. He would walk into his old room multiple times a day, debating on the colour the walls should be painted, what kind of crib he would buy and where he would place it. When he cooked dinner, he worried about the baby climbing the cuboards or opening the hot oven. During the afternoon when he plugs in his laptop, he ponders about how he can baby proof all the outlets. He spent hours researching how to be a parent. He changed his diet to make sure nothing bad would reach the child within him.

A month later, Takaba woke up restless. He stretched out his arms looking for his partner's warmth only to find a cold bed. Like everyday for the last couple of weeks he got up unsurprised and made his way to the bathroom to take a warm shower. He let the water trikle down on him, slowly warming up his cold body. After his shower, he decided to tackle the chores he's been offputting. Starting with the pile of dishes in the kitchen, he cleaned the floor and counters till they were spotless. Somehow it helped him relax and relieve the loneliness that's been creeping up within him lately.

Having heard his phone vibrate he rushed to pick it up only to be disappointed that it was just a telemarketer. Takaba couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation with Asami.

He finalized his surprise plans over two weeks ago and had no chance to inform Asami about them. It was simple but he knew it would be meaningful. He planned to have a nice cozy date with Asami, starting off by hiking a hill in the early morning to see the sunrise together, then roaming around the city until lunch where they would visit a famous savory crepe place followed by a visit to a gallery, something they both enjoyed. and concluding with a fancy dinner at Asami's favorite place where he would give Asami a card holding their baby's ultrasound picture inside.

Having seen how busy Asami had been this past month,Takaba had changed his plans to only having dinner together. but even that seemed to be impossible to fit into his schedule. So today, he had a new plan. He would prepare their apartment and make a really nice dinner which they would enjoy when Asami got home, no matter how late. Thats when he would give him the prepared letter.

So there he was cleaning the apartment till it was the kitchen was cleaned, he moved on to vaccuming the rooms followed by doing the laundry. Takaba went around the apartment collecting clothes that needed washing. Brought everything to the laundry room and proceeded to seperate the colours.

 _White, black, black, white, grey, white, red, black, blac-...red?_

There in his hands was Asami's shirt with a red stain.

 _wine? too dark.. paint?...no...this is...blood._

 _As his thoughts caught up to what he was seeing. He could feel his heart rate rise and feel his body shiver. It wasn't his first time seeing blood on Asami's clothes. But somehow, this time was different._

* * *

Asami stood in front of a small office building with his men, they had already taken down two of the swans locations and this was the last one they knew about. Their headquarters.

"Asami, maybe you should stand by this time and have us go in as you're still injured."

"Don't worry Kei, its nothing more than a scratch. Let's storm the place and remind these guys who owns Japan."

"Hai!"

* * *

Asami came home at 3:45am. He wanted nothing more than to take a quick shower and sleep next to his dreaming kitten. The last few weeks have been really busy and he greatly missed his lover's body heat.

Upon entering the dark apartment, he immediately drew his pistol. Years of experience made him weary of his surroundings, he could feel the air was different than normal. He entered the living room slowly, checking his surroundings as he swiftly made his way to the bedroom. He hoped his boy was safely in bed.

The moment he heard The sound of a voice, he turned and pointed the pistol at the sitting silhouette on the couch in an instant, his quick reflexes have never let him down. As their eyes met, he could feel the sweat that ran down his back as he barely stopped his finger from pulling the trigger.

"A..kihito..." Asami lowered his gun, glad that he didn't fire. "Akihito, why are you here in the dark? I thought someone broke in."

He walked over to the other side of the room and turned on the light. Akihito sat crouched on the couch holding his shirt tightly to his chest. He didn't move nor speak.

 _He's scared. I must have frightened home with the gun... What a mistake._

Asami set the gun down on the counter and walked over to his lover whose eyes were glued to the gun.

"Akihito. Sorry for scaring you. Are you okay? Did something happen?" With no response, he slowly wrapped his arms around him and held him in his arms. Waiting for any kind of reaction. "Akihito... please say something, look at me."

Asami sighted a sight of relief when Akihito's eyes faced away from the gun and laid upon him. His eyes checked him from the toes to the head till it reached his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Takaba broke the silence.

"Are you hurt?"

 _Hurt? Who? Me? Why is he asking if I'm hurt?_

Asami was bewildered. He didn't understand what was happening. Nor how to respond.

"I'm not hurt."

"Liar."

"Akihito... Why are you crying?" Asami brought his hand to his lover's cheeks and wiped the tears away. He didn't understand the reason, but he could see how the worry and sadness in his boys eyes.

 _What happened Akihito? Why were you sitting here alone in the dark long past midnight? Why are you showing such a pained expression?_

"Aki- why are you holding my shirt? Did you miss me? Were you lonely?" He tried to take the shirt but Takaba refused to let go of it. "Aki?"

Then he saw the blood stains and everything fell into place.

"Akihito, where you worried because you thought I got hurt?"

"Show me."

"The blood's not mine. I only got a scratch."

"S-h-o-w m-e"

Seeing the strong willed and defiant eyes of his lover put Asami at ease and knew it was a losing battle.

"All right. Come, I'll show it to you."

They went to the bedroom where Asami took off his shirt and showed the place where the bullet grazed him

"See, it's just a scratch."

Takaba took a step closer and let his fingers go over the scratch. He took adeep breath and released the tension he held for far too long.

"Satisfied?"

"Don't move."

"What-?"

Whining seconds, Takaba returned with the first aid kit. He took out the alcohol and bandages, and proceeded to take care of the small wounds of his lover.

"Take off your pants now."

"Why? Did you want to do a nurse and doc play."

With one look, Asami followed his lovers directions without question. Taking off his pants, every inch of him getting checked for wounds. Takaba went as far as putting Band-Aid on a paper cut he got that morning.

" Are you done? "

"... Yes. "

" Will you tell me what this is about now? It's not the first time I come home with an injury or two and definetly not the first time I have blood on my shirt."

"I know that."

"Then?"

"But... I suddenly got scared. When I saw it, all I could think about was if you were okay? How hurt you were, what were you doing that got you hurt. Did someone like Feilong show up? Were you going to come home tonight? What about next time?Would tomorrow be the last time I see you?" My mind was filled with such thoughts."

Asami didn't know how to respond to Akihito's honest feelings. He had wanted to protect him from such thoughts, to protect his carefree wild self.

"Akihito..."

They laid in bed, holding each other close, feeling each other's warmth. As they closed their eyes and feeling only the comfort they each provided, they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Takaba woke up as the morning light entered his room.

 _A dream? What a weird dream._

He felt well rested and stretched out his arms in search for a missing warmth. Recognizing the empty side of bed, he woke up and remembered the day before. As the memories of the bloodied shirt come to him, his body began to tense up again.

 _Asami? Did he come home last night? Is he okay?_

He jumped out of bed and rushed around the apartment for any signs of his lover having come home the night prior.

 _Nothing. I can't tell... No new clothes, no breakfast... Did... No... His office, he must have slept in his office._

Takaba ran back to the room and grabbed his phone. Speed dialing 1.

Asami: "Good morning Akihito."

Takaba: "Asami..."

 _Hooo, I'm glad he sounds okay._

Takaba: "Ryu, are you okay? You're not hurt?"

Asami: "... What? Your inspection from last night wasn't enough? Don't worry Aki, I'm fine and strong."

 _Last Night? So... It wasn't a dream..._

Takaba: "Asami, are you going to do something dangerous today too? Where are you going to go? When are you coming home?"

Asami: "Akihito. I'm alright, so don't ask about my work. I"ll be home last so go to bed and don't wait up for me."

Takaba: "But I-"

Asami: "Akihito."

Takaba: "Okay...but please come home safely."

Asami:"... I will. Rest well today. Bye Aki."

Takaba: "Bye... Ryu."

* * *

"Is everything alright at home Asami-sama."

"I'm not sure Kei. He's sensitive and keeps worrying about things. I've never seen him like that."

"Ryuuichi. Maybe it's time you told him, about yourself and about our work."

"No. Imagine me saying I'm going out to storm into enemy headquarters. He would be even more worried."

"You don't have to tell him that much. And I'm sure he has an idea about some of the things we do."

"That's exactly why I wouldn't be able to sugar coat it. He's smart and intuitive."

"I haven't seen him smile for weeks, telling him wouldn't help."

"The what if you took a day off Ryu? We have that business trip coming up, but you could probably take a day off before it."

"No, delay the trip. I've decided to take Akihito on a short trip after we clean up. He needs to get away and relax a bit."

"That would be a great idea. Would you like me to organise something?"

"No need. I'll do it myself this time."

"Understood, a lover's get away should be done by the lover."

As Asami was about to reply with a smart remark about Kirishima's own love affairs or lack of. Such rushed into the room.

"Asami! Kirishima! We're getting attacked by the remaining swans."

"Damn. To think they were still this organised."

"No. This is perfect. They came to us, saving us the trouble of searching for them. Such. Kirishima. Let's go hunt some swans."

"Hai!"

* * *

It's been days since Takaba caught a glimpse of Asami. He get's text messages from him which keep his worries at bay. He knows he comes home from the used shower and eaten dinners but also notices that he no longer leaves any laundry.

Takaba kept doing the housework and simple work he could do from home. He made sure to eat well and take the pain medication only when he really needed it which became less and less as the days went by. Everyday, he found himself lying on Asami's side of the bed as he thought of him.

 _Asami... Where are you right now? When will you be home? I miss you, Asami._

He felt like he lost the chance to tell Asami about their child. Regretting the fact that he didn't tell him at the hospital.

 _Asami, hurry home. I want to tell you. To share this miracle with you._

* * *

"Asami-sama, here is your new shirt."

"Thanks. Akihito's overly worried about blood stains these days. It's better he doesn't see these."

"Your injuries should heal in another week or so. Will you be avoiding him until then?"

"No. now that the Swan's have finally been cleaned up and the travel plans are done. I should go home and see my lover."

* * *

When Akihito heard the door open, he rushed out to see his lover who he missed dearly.

"Asami!"

"I'm home Akihito"

Akihito didn't wait a second before jumping onto Asami and giving him a tight embrace. He felt light and happy for the first time in weeks.

"ngh! Akihito calm down." Asami released himself from the embrace and took a good long look at his lover's face who he didn't see in a while. "I missed you too, Aki."

"ya. But you're here now. Would you like to eat first? Or take a bath? Or... Have me?"

Asami would normally not hesitate to choose but he worried about showing his injuries.

"Let's eat."

"...oh. Okay..."

Akihito's been living with Asami for over five years now. Even without knowing everything about his family or work. He knew almost everything about the man himself. From the way he eats to the way he stands. That's why when he saw Asami walk towards the dining table, he knew something was wrong.

"Asami. When did you get hurt?"

Asami was shocked, His foes and comrades alike except for Kei and Kazumi could never tell Asami had so much a scratch on him if he didn't will it. Yet somehow his lover who is outside of that world always seems to surprise him.

"It's nothing major. I'm okay Akihito's. Now let's eat."

"Why. Why Asami!, can't you at least tell me when you get hurt or what time you'll be back by?"

"Akihito's, I told you I'm fine. There's nothing else to say!"

"Fine?" Akihito's stepped in front of Asami and took his shirt off. Under the shirt showed two gunshot wounds that were bleeding through the bandages. "You call this nothing? If you were shot an inch to the left it could have hit your heart. You would have died!"

"But it didn't. And I'm fine now."

"Is this why you were avoiding me? And why you stopped leaving your Laundry at home!?"

"I just didn't want you to worry!"

"If I can't even worry about you, then what am I supposed to do!? It's not like I know anything else about you."

"There's nothing else you need to know! How many time do I need to tell you."

"Why won't you just tell me the truth? We've been together for years, yet you've told me nothing about yourself, your work or your family.

"Akihito, that's none of your business. Don't try to dig more into it, I'm tired from work and don't need more headaches at home. Why can't you just accept things as they are?"

"But I-" Akihito stopped the words from being uttered, words that would change everything. Facing the love of his life who wore an annoyed expression and avoided him lately was too much to handle.

"I... understand Asami."

As Akihito walked away, he missed the look of sadness that overcame his lover.

That night, while Asami was away on work, Takaba packed his bag and with all the skills he had learned since living with Asami. He decided to escape from the man named Asami Ryuuichi, the underworld lord of Japan.

* * *

Asami left the apartment, he didn't know what happened nor why Akihito was so much on edge these days. But he knew it would take time before they could go back to how they were.

He had been pushing back the business trip to stay by Akihito's side. But after their fight, he decided it would be best to give him some space. He hoped two weeks would be enough time for his lover to cool down. They would then go on their vacation together and pat patch things up, or so he thought.

A decision he would forever regret.

Asami returned two weeks later to an empty apartment with only a letter left on the kitchen counter. A letter addressed to him.

 ** _Dear Asami,_**

 ** _Please don't look for me._**

 ** _This may come as a sudden thing to you but I have been thinking about it for a while now. Sometimes love isn't a good enough reason to stay together. Sometimes that love will be eternal if we are apart._**

 ** _I know how much you love me and that all the actions you take are to protect me. But I can't go on anymore. Being by your side only superficially, not knowing anything about what you do, your family or childhood. Your secrets became a wall that seperated us. I know you do it to protect me from your world. But for me, that became a veil that hid you away._**

 ** _I wanted to stand next to you in either of our worlds. I wanted to be needed by you. I wanted to understand you. But thinking about the future that's in front of us... I don't see how it would be possible for all of us to be happy together._**

 ** _I don't want you to blame yourself. I'm not strong enough to adventure down this path while holding on to you. I didn't take the step forward to stay by your side and instead...I ran away from you. I will probably come to regret not confronting you about it_**. **But now that I've made the choice, I will walk down this path without turning back.**

 **Good Bye** ** _Asami, I'm sorry._**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _Takaba Akihito_**

* * *

 **15 years ago...**

"Akihito, I keep thinking of you these days. its been 2 years, but the regret hasn't left me for a day. Where are you? My beautiful kitten?"

"Asami-sama, we have visitors."

"Let them in."

"What brings Akihito's friends to Sion?"

"Asami-San, we would like to work for you."

"Ho... Why is that?"

"In these last two years, we have heard nothing after the first letter Akihito left in our mail box. Not to us nor to his own family."

"He dissapeared overnight and honestly, we don't have a chance of finding him."

"If anyone has a chance. Its you Asami."

Asami hesitated. He was someone who could find anyone, anywhere, at anytime. Yet Takaba who wasn't apart of the underword managed to slip through his fingers in one night. Honestly, after two long years of searching and coming up empty. Asami didn't have the confidence of finding his lover. But he knew, he wouldn't give up.

 _Keeping his only friends under my watch and helping wouldn't be a bad idea._

"Very well Takato, Kou. You can join the company. I expect you to work hard."

"We will. we do have one request however. I know you have an underground business as well as Sion, so..."

"What Takato is trying to say is that we have no interest in working for your side business. please let us work in your clean company."

"No worries. I have no need for two newbies in that field. Kirishima will direct you to your new posts that suit your expertise."

"Don't worry Takato-san, Kou-san. As Akihito's friends, we won't let you get harmed."

"I see."

"Thanks?"

"Now, follow me. I will have you meet your new team today and then you can start tomorrow."

"Hai"

* * *

 **1 month ago...**

"Father! Father! Please hold on, please don't leave me!"

In a small hospital in Calgary, Canada. A father lied in a bed looking through the window to the sky beyond, admiring the beauty of the sunset that reminded him of a past love.

"I'm sorry Ryuuta."

"For what father?"

The father turned to his son who returned his gaze with worry, love and compassion.

"For leaving you alone."

"Father! please don't say that! maybe the doctors are wrong, maybe-...father, wh-why are you crying? Why are you making me cry..."

The son embraced his father, knowing and denying that it would be their last.

"My son, my beautiful son Ryuuta. Never forget that I love you."

"I won't, I won't ever forget!"

"Ryuuta..."

Akihito looked at his son for what could be the very last time. The words he wanted to say were lost in his throat, he was scared. Scared that these last 17 years would have been in vain. He did everything he could to protect his son. To raise him in the light and with love. As he looked on, his vision slowly faded away. He could still hear his son's cry, he wished for nothing more than to hold him in his arms.

"Father! What's wrong? Father!? Nooo! Father, you can't leave me...please...please don't leave me alone."

 _Ryuuta, my dear son, you are not alone._

In his last moment, Akihito's mind was flooded with memories of his time with Asami. Memories of getting lost in his beautiful golden eyes. Of ruffling his hair has they laid in bed. Of being protected and held close. Of the laughter that filled their home.

In a low voice filled with longing, the name he had been holding back for 17 years escaped his lips.

"Asami-"

Akihito closed his eyes, no longer having the strength to keep them open. As the last of his energy depleted from his body, a final thought rang through his soul.

 _Asami, I miss you. My one and only love, I will wait for you, at the bottom of the abyss._

"Fa-father?"

The tears the boy cried that night, were tears he would never forget, it embodied everything he had been through with his father in the last 17 years, the good and the bad.

When his tears slowed to a gentle stream, he looked upon his father's face for the last time. His eyes were closed, he looked peaceful and left with a small smile as if he was dreaming of the good memories he held.

When going through his fathers things, he found an old photo of a child with what seemed to be his parents behidn him.

 _Father? From when he was a child. I resemble him a lot. Does that mean these two are my...grandparents... They look so happy._

Father, You left to soon... I wanted to continue travelling the world with you. I wanted you to tell me stories of your past. I wanted become a photographer and work along side you. I wanted you to be there on my wedding day... I should have taken more photographs of you. I should have told you I loved you more often. I-I should have learnt more from you...

He held the photo to his chest that felt like it was crushing under the pain of loss. Taking a few minutes to compose himself. He took another look at the photograph that held his father's smile.

 _What a great photograph._

The boy turned the photo over and found one name written on the back

 ** _Takaba Akihito_**

 _Takaba Akihito...is that my grand-father's name? But why was his name on the back? Isn't usually the childs?_

Suddenly the boy had a thought. He rushed to the living room where he had left his laptop and begun investigating the name Takaba Akihito in Japanese websites.

 _How long ago should I search for? 17 years?longuer? Let's start with 20 years._

 _Nothing, older?_

 _oh. 22 years ago..._

 _Takaba Akihito seen with actress Momohara Ai._

 _Its...not grandfather. its father. He's so...young. and with an actress..._

 _But, father's name is Kabato kaihito...isn't it?_

 _Ka-ba-ta Kai-hi-to_

 _Ta-ka-ba A-ki-hi-to_

 _...ah... its an anagramme..._

 _So my name isn't Kabata Ryuuta but Takaba Ryuuta... That's good. Always hated our last name... But, why father?_

 _Who were you running away from yet waited for?_

 _Asami..._

 _Who is this Asami?_

 **Web Search: Asami in Japan.**

 **Search result: Famous female japanese name.**

 _Female? Mother..._

 _It has to be. That expression, who else would he call out with his last breath._

 _Mother is probably still in Japan. Since you avoided it till death father._

 _But where would I start..._

 _oh._

 **Web search: Actress Momohara Ai with Takaba Akihito photographer.**

 **Search Result: Photographer Mitarai from Headline Magazine Inc. and Momohara Ai's stalker captured in handcuffs. Phographer Takaba Akihito from Headline Magazine Inc. Phone number: xxx - xxx - xxxx**

 _Mitarai...Headline Magazine and father's old phone number?_

 _I guess I'll start there._

* * *

 **Present...**

Asami knew, after seventeen years of searching. there was a high chance the man named Takaba Akihito was no longuer in this world. After exhausting all possibilities and resources, he had given up the stalled search but never gave up on the hope that someday, somewhere they would meet again. Even if it was in their last moment.

But now, reality hit him hard in the form of his ex-lover's own son who witnessed his end.

But for him to have been alive for those 17 years and left only a month ago. Asami felt like he had just missed him. As if all he needed to do was reach out and grab him.

 _Akihito..._

 _As the truth left the boys mouth. Memories of the past filled him as the pain, the worry, the regret, the loss, the excitement, the happiness and the sadness became a blur_.

 **End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 - Decisions

The room was silent, no one moved, and like everyone else in the room, Takato couldn't take his eye's off of Asami. He'd never seen his boss so lost before.

Takato like the others didn't know how to react to the news. For years he tried to hold on to the hope that Akihito was alive and well living the simple life he always wanted; but in reality, he knew that they would never meet again.

Somehow, he wished to stay that way and to never know the truth.

 _This is too cruel Akihito. Your disappearance wasn't enough? You had to bring the news of your death with your grown son. Dammit Akihito, why did you-_

Having been one of the few who knew of his relationship with Asami, the news of his son came both as a shock and a joy to have something of his friend left behind. He couldn't keep his emotions in check.

 _I just wish we could have seen you one more time, laugh together like we did so often in the past. Why... Why didn't you ask us for help Akihito..._ Why didn't you share it with us...

The news hit him hard, but he couldn't imagine how it hit Asami. He had grown a soft spot for his boss over the years and began to understand what attracted his friend to him. So it was hard to watch as the news sinked in.

"Kirishima-san, I believe we should take our leave for now and resume another day."

"...That would be wise. Asami-sama, let us go for now."

The men exchanged worried looks with each other, no response from Asami spelled worry. No one could expect his next move.

" Ryuuichi?"

"... ya, let's go." Asami had never felt so detached and empty. All he knew was that he had to get out of there.

With the bosses signal, the men stood to leave.

"Well, Ryuuta-kun, we will take our leave now."

" Ah, of course, thank you for coming..."

As the door closed. Takao saw the reflection of his old friend in the boy and let the sadness overwhelm him.

 _Aki..._

Xxx

"They ambushed you at your apartment!?"

"shh Mayu! Quiet."

"Ah, sorry." Mayu couldn't believe the story she had just heard. Asami Ryuuichi, it's not a name uncommon to her and one that recently came up in her search. For him to be friends with Ryuuta's father, Takaba Akihito was more than puzzling.

"They were just waiting for me since I ran away from them when they tried to talk to me."

"Well ya, but they were the Yakuza right, who wouldn't run away."

"Right, well I think they are at least. They certainly dress the part."

"And they just left after you told them you're father past away?"

"... ya."

"Weird. But I guess if they were friends with your father then maybe they were looking for him."

"Looks that way, and once I told them he was gone, they lost interest in me."

"It's strange that they didn't know where he was, and it sounds like they didn't even know about you."

"It's like my father just disappeared without telling anyone, not even his close friends."

"Something must have happened, and finding your mother would probably tell us what it was. But to think Asami Ryuuichi has a connection with your father. I suspected but wow.

" Suspected? "

" I looked into your father's past. But honestly it brought more questions than answers, especially after hearing your story." Mayu put her sandwich down. "...do you want to hear it?"

".. I do... It's just... My emotions haven't settled down since meeting his friends. I thought I knew my father pretty well, I mean we spent all our time together. But now... "

" You feel like you know nothing about him?"

" He had a whole life here with people who cared for him and yet... Yet he just left. Changed his name and never looked back. Who does that?"

" Ryuuta, I don't have an answer for you, but you're still young, there must have been something that made him make that choice. And no matter what, it must have been a difficult choice to make."

"...you're right. I guess meeting his friends who were still waiting for him to return made me feel their pain of loss."

"Its easy to forget the other side of the story and their feelings."

"Please Mayu, tell me what you found."

"Are you sure? We can wait till you're ready."

"No, I want to know. I feel like I have to."

"Alright. I'll tell you what I found so far, then we can look more into those friends of his and hopefully find more."

"Sounds good. Thanks Mayu."

Mayu respected her friend's strength and vowed to help him.

"Anytime, so while I was digging around, I found a few strange things. First, your father Takaba Akihito dissapeard for a while over 22 years ago while he was working for our company. During that time, no one was able to reach or find him. Then one day over a month or two later, he came back as if nothing happened.

"That's... Weird."

"Right. So it was when he returned that he met Miratai. And since then they had worked together on many jobs. Or at least that's what the records show.

" He didn't even tell his work that he was taking time off? "

" Nope, but I believe he was working as a freelancer, so maybe he felt he didn't need to. Anyway, the second thing is that shortly after returning, he suddenly emptied out and left his apartment he had been renting our for a while. The weird part is, there's no records of him moving anywhere.

"What the hell? What's with the disappearance acts."

"I know, but he didn't disappear, he continued working just like normal."

"I don't get it, so he moved out without anyone knowing where he lived, but continued working?"

"Yup! That's what I said. So for the five years until he left Japan, he was most likely living with someone, or somewhere else."

"Wait, why 5 years?"

"Because, the timing of when he stopped working and you were born coincides to about 4-5 years later. Which means, he left Japan around then."

"...oh...right. Ok fine, but how can someone live somewhere or with someone without inputing their address."

"Well, it's not impossible, as long as he didn't need to, there was no reason to do it I guess."

"Do you think he lived with my mother."

"... I'm not sure. If it was, it took them five years to conceive, they would have gone for treatments or something, yet theres no records of that.

" True. What else did you find?"

"So take this." Mayu past a photo to Ryuuta, it was an old photo that changed the boys expression.

"This is..."

"Asami Ruiichi and Takaba Akihito. Photographed together in a warehouse. This picture means that they must have met before this. And can you guess who the photographer is?"

"... Miratai?"

"Correct, look at the back."

Takaba flipped the photo over and found a signed signature of Miratai along with a date.

"This is 22 years ago."

"Yup, it coincides with the time he moved out of his apartment. But this picture was never published."

"Never published? Because they were friends?"

"I'm guessing Asami Ryuuichi had something to do about it and ya that too. But the fact is that this Asami was in the wearhouse. Doesn't it look familiar?"

"Familiar?... Oh. The stalker photo."

"Right. The actress Ai's photo was taken in this wearhouse. I checked the date on it and it's the same as this photo. Both your father and Miratai had photos taken here that day. So somehow, Asami was involved in that case, either with the stalker or the actress."

"Wait. My father's phone number was published along with those photo's, was then maybe why he moved out and stayed hidden?"

"Hmm... It could be. There was a lot of buzz around the camera man and the actress at that time."

"Then this means that there is someone better to ask about all this, Asami Ryuuichi, he said they were friends and he was there during that time."

"Yes, that would be the best choice but... Honestly I'm worried."

"Worried? It's not like he's really a Yakuza."

"He might be."

"... What?"

"Asami Ryuuichi. I looked him up after finding this photo. I've only heard his name a few times in the past but he' s well known in the underground world. Yakuza or not, he's known as Lord of Japan's underworld and head of his company Sion."

"... Seriously? "

" That's not all, in the last 22 years since this photo, there's a rumor his power reaches far into other territories. He's a dangerous man we need to be weary of."

"... Damn. But how come the cops let him roam free all this time? And my father wasn't he a criminal journalist? Even if they were friends, shouldn't he have chased him down?"

"Well first of all, the cops can't grab hold of him wether because they've been payed off or because his company Sion is clean and they can't find any evidence for his... other actions."

"Oh. Wow."

"As for your father... That's the biggest misery. There's no signs of him ever going after Asami or Sion. How and when did they meet and become friends?"

"Ah! So confusing."

"Hahaha, I think that's enough for one day, lunch break's over."

"Are we heading back to the office now?

" Ya, I also want to look into his childhood friends you mentioned, Takato and Kou? "

" That's right. But why them? "

" It's weird. That's they ended up working for a man like Asami. They must have gotten involved at one point or another along with your father. "

" I see...Mayu."

"Hmm?"

"Next lunch is on me."

"... Hahaha you're so cute. Let's go."

Xxx

"So... He's really gone..."

Asami was siting alone in his office, absorbing the information of Akihito's death in the only way he knew how.

"Akihito."

Looking out the floor to floor windows at the top level of his building always made him feel reflective. He would usually use that time to plan his future plans, one reason he was always steps ahead of his enemies. But this time, only one person filled his mind and he couldn't stop the memories from replaying in his head over and over again. While analysing his past actions, his ex-lover's child was a clear sign of his biggest mistake.

 _You must have always wanted a child, didn't you Akihito. Ha. I guess you got exactly what you wanted... Then, you should have at least out lived me. The least you could have done was stay alive by that child's side...isn't that why you left me._

 _Or was that it? You didn't want to outlive me, is that what you were so worried and sensitive about before you left? Because it was just the two of us and I was always doing dangerous things, were you scared Akihito? Scared of losing me and ending up alone... Is that why? Why you left me alone instead..._

 _Damn. I hate this feeling. And why am I trying to talk to him in my head... Its not like he'd reply either way... Only you can make me feel so pathetic Akihito, only you._

"If it was a family and a child you wanted. I would have given it to you Akihito. One way or another."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 _Finally, a welcomed distraction._

 _Xxx_

"Come in."

The door opened and Kirishima poked his head in, satisfied by how Asami was standing without a glass in his hand, he walked in holding a blue folder.

"Kirishima, who do we need to put into place today? The greens? The cops? America?"

"... Sorry... Not today. I thought we could go out for a drink." Kei opened up the blue binder that held three pages each with a different bar choice. "I think ocean blue would be the best option, but brought some options in case you wanted something else."

"Bar options is it. Ocean blue is fine isn't it."

"Ah. Right, yes I guess it is. Shall we go then."

"Now?"

"...? Yes Ryu. Now."

"... Will Suoh not be joining us?"

"No, not today."

They headed down to the basement where Asami's private sports car was parked. Kirishima buckled up in the driver's seat and sped off.

"Is everything okay Kei?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"... No reason." Asami knew better than to bother Kei when he was in a certain mood.

"Ryu."

"Hmm?"

"Were here."

"Oh."

Outside of oceanblue stood two bodyguards who welcomed them in and brought them to the private VVIP room on the lower levels. They bowed and left the room which auto locked. These rooms were designed to have private and secure underground deals, a room both Kei and Asami knew well.

Kiroshima knew he needed to take Asami out but honestly he was at a loss for how to start. For both of them, this was a first.

 _No, maybe a second._

He took a big breath and gave his old friend a strong slap on the back. Asami looked back a little taken back but relaxed when he saw Kei's expression.

"Let's drink till we drop Ryu."

"Hahaha, like the old good days. Alright I'm up for it, but not without something on the table."

"That's the Asami I know. Then I'll cook for you everyday for the next month."

"... Don't you already do that?.

"The key word is everyday."

"Right, taking the easy route I see, since you know you'll lose."

"Leave it alone, you in?"

"Fine, but I choose what you wear."

"... Deal."

The two old friends sat by the bar and began to mix drinks for each other. After many drinks in silence, Asami was the first to break the silence.

"So, what did you think of the boy Kei? Wasn't he just like a mini Akihito?"

"... Ya... Somehow he seemed more innocent yet fierce to me. Good qualities to have, that young boy's going to go far. Why don't you go after him before it's too late, your taste hasn't changed right."

"Hahaha, that's not a bad idea.!"

"Right! Hahaha"

"But no. I'm done with chasing someone. We're getting old Kei. I don't even remember the reason we started all this."

"Is it even important anymore?"

"Maybe not."

"But seriously Ryu, we're getting old, are you not going to choose a successor?"

"I don't want a random kid."

"Then what about him?"

"Him?"

"Takaba Ryuuta."

Kei could see the thought didn't occur to his old friend.

 _I guess you wouldn't think of it, you didn't even let Akihito be a part of it. Doing everything in your power to keep him far at bay in the name of protecting him._

"... He... Doesn't belong in this world. "

" Like how Akihito didn't belong? In which world do you think they belong in then?"

"In a world with his family."

"Right. Family."

That word always left a bad taste in Kei's mouth. Only during those five years Akihito was with them, only then did it have a sweet taste.

"Here, I made you a Virgin Mary this time." Kei passed him his ninth drink."

"Virgin Mar-!? Seriously?"

"What if he doens't find his mother. She could be dead for all we know."

"Fine ignore me, but you're getting one next. She could also be alive and well."

"No thanks, you don't make it good. She could be a bad mother."

"Then Akihito wouldn't have chosen her."

"But he left her."

"... he did."

"Since he's Aki's son, we don't have a choice but to feel responsible I guess."

"So we look for the mother and make sure she's qualified."

"And if not, then you adobt him and make him your heir."

Asami paused, he didn't know what to do. He never did when it came to Takabas.

"You can't lie to me Ryu. Even if he's not Akihito, he's the closest thing we've had in 17 years and now, forever. Don't tell me you're okay letting him go."

"...I'll keep watch over him. Make sure he stays safe. We already have men following him."

"And you're okay with that? Just watching him from afar."

"He's not my son Kei."

"No, he's Takaba Akihiko's son."

That stung. Kei knew those words would affect him more than if he was Asami's son. They stayed in silence for the rest of the evening.

Xxx

Suoh waited outside the bar for his two friends to come out. He hoped a night of drinking would clear Asami's mind and give him some time to get over Takaba Akihito for the second time.

He had spent the day taking care of the nessessary work for Sion and a few underground deals that were coming up. Now that it was all in order, they were free to spend their time and resources in another area.

 _What will you choose to do Ryu?_

He would have never imagined that the boy they had met over twenty years ago and failed to catch as he bravely jumped down the roof would become someone so important in their lives. A chance encounter that changed everything.

 _Ryu, do you even remember why we started all this? Why we chose this path? For a long time now, growing the company and our underground hold wasn't for that purpose but to protect and find Takaba-Sama. But now that it's confirmed that he's gone, what will you do? Will it be Takaba Ryuuta now?_

As Suoh contemplated, he heard the door open and saw an exhausted Kei supporting a drunk and tired Asami. He went out and helped put them in the car where they both past out.

 _Really now, you're not in highschool anymore._

He started the car and drove home with a regretful feeling that he didn't join in on the good old times.

 _I wonder what bet they placed?_

Xxx

Asami woke up with a bad hangover, he couldn't remember the last time he got drunk or hungover. He headed to the kitchen to get some water and found his two friends past out on the living room floor. Ignoring them, he past by them with a familiar smile on his lips, he had greatly enjoyed last night's outing and truly felt like himself again.

 _Akihito, I will protect your child. In a way I couldn't protect you._

After grabbing his glass of water, and a water bottle from the fridge he returned to the living room heading straight to the secret department under his tv stand and grabbed his gun. With a playful smirk, he aimed and shot a blank to the ceiling, loving the fact that he owned this building and that his walls were sound proof.

His smirk grew as his two men woke up in panic grabbing their own guns, first taking aim at Asami, the source of the shot then searched around for the enemy.

"Time for work men!" He couldn't remember the last time he felt so refreshed, a goal to move towards."

"...Asami-sama... We would appreciate it if you didn't wake us up that way."

" What would you have done if we shot you!?"

" Oh calm down Kei, Kazumi. Here Kei, your head must be killing. Catch! "

Asami threw a bottle of water to Kei which he managed to barely catch.

" ... Thanks.."

" So, who are we hunting?" it's been a long time since Suoh saw Asami so alive and childlike, he was glad to have a Takaba back in their lives.

" A lost mother named Asami."

"Then I guess I'll round up the men and start the hunt."

While Suoh and Asami were planning ahead, Kirishima suddenly stopped drinking.

"Wait."

Suoh and Asami both looked at him.

"What's wrong Kei?"

"I don't think we'll be able to find her."

"Why not?"

"Think about it, we searched high and low for Akihito for years without a single lead, how are we going to find someone connected to him?"

"But we have her name, we can start there."

"We don't even know if it's a first or last name and..."

"And?"

"And I don't think his last words were the mother's name."

"...then..."

"So you're saying it was my name?"

"I do. Even if he left you to knock up a women, he left with the baby soon after, maybe he just wanted a child. But we know he loved you. And what's the chance that he chose someone with your name."

Asami thought about it over and over again since he first heard Akihito's final words. That it was his name, that his kitten was thinking of him till his last breath. It hurt more than anything knowing that he left alone, without him. But he also made a vow. A promise he would be sure to keep this time.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to find her wether her name's Asami or not. And if we can't find her after using all our resources, then... Then I'll take Takaba Ryuuta under me until the day she shows up."

"Is that what you've decided."

"It is."

"Then, we'll follow you till the end. Leave it to us!"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from my two most trusted half-naked men."

"ah." Kirishima and Suoh exchanged looks as they noticed they were half naked. Knowing Kei didn't remember much from the night before. Kazumi couldn't help but laugh at his confused and embarrassed friend.

Asami left his men, returning to his room to get ready for the battle in front of them. Takaba's were never easy to deal with.

 _It's better this way, rather than letting your son get tainted under my wing, it would be best to return him to his mother's warmth. As for me, I, guess I'll live alone till I can join you my beloved kitten. I've done it for 17 years, I can do it for a few more._


	5. Chapter 5 - Akihito's Trace

In a darkened room in the center of Tokyo, a clock felt the sun rising and its inner timer told it to sing. So, it sang. With all its heart and power, it sang. Without a moment to defend itself, it felt something hard hit it on the side and all its strength suddenly left. 'It was a short life' were its final thoughts as the world darkened.

Ryuuta woke up to that very voice and wacked his alarm clock to the ground as he swung his arm to hit the snooze button.

Dammit. That's the third clock since I've moved here... I just can't get used to Japan's time... I better get up.

Ryuuta wrapped his blanket around him and headed to the bathroom where he snuggly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Once more awake, he returned his blanket and took a shower. Letting the warmth of the water drip over him as he blamed himself for not turning off his alarm last night.

Once done, he put on a pair of sweats and went for a quick run around the neighborhood.

"Ohayou Ryuuta-kun!" An old lady said from her gate. "

" Ohayou Sayuri-obaachan!" Ryuuta replied as he ran past her with a bright smile and a gentle nod.

" Ohayou Ryuuta-kun! Come by later, I have some fruits I saved for you!. " A middle-aged man said from his shop as he prepared to open.

" Arigatou, Deisuke-san!" Ryuuta replied with a wave.

In the little time since Ryuuta moved there, he had made friends with those in the neighborhood. After his run, he returned to the many shops that had called out to him that morning. He chatted, shopped and picked up the various gifts. By the end, he was struggling to carry everything he received back to his apartment.

Wow... Japanese people are so nice. I don't know how I'm going to finish all this.

"Do you need help Ryuuta-kun?"

From behind him, a young man came next to Ryuuta offering his help to carry some bags.

"Jun! Just coming back?" Ryuuta handed Jun a few bags, lightening his load. "Thanks."

"No problem, you sure bought a lot."

"Half was given to me."

"Hahaha, they really love you. You're like a breath of fresh air in their life."

"Funny."

"No. I was serious."

Jun, Ryuuta's new neighbor was a young man with dark black hair who always returned home in the morning. He usually wore jeans and a long V-neck shirt. They met by chance one morning when they both got stuck in their building elevator. During the hour they waited, they chatted about life and became quick friends through their shared interests, namely games and food. Since then, they would often visit each other's house to hang out.

"Want to come over today? Play some games? I'm off tonight so I have some time."

"I'll come! Today's my day off too." Ryuuta looked at his grocery bags. "Actually, can we do it at my place today, lunch on me.

"Sounds good to me. Your food tastes great. Then I'll go take a nap, grab my system and head over at noon."

"Great, I'll see you then Jun-nii."

Once they reached their apartment building, they entered their respective apartments after saying their goodbyes.

Yes! My boring day just became a fun day. Let's see, It would take about two hours to make lunch so... What to do in the meantime...

Ryuuta went around his apartment, pondering his choices. He decided on cleaning the place. Starting with his room that looked like a tornado had gone past it. He played some pop music and got to work.

Alright room. It's just you and me. Now get clean!

Forty minutes later, Ryuuta was facing a spotless and organized room. Happy with his work he moved on to his bathroom that brought a scowl to his face.

While he cleaned, memories of his time in Canada surfaced. He remembered moments when he was a child, he would follow his father as he cleaned and tried to help out in any way he could. He learned so much during that time and he simply loved seeing his father smile. But as Ryuuta grew older and entered his teenager years, he spent less time helping his father in the house. He remembered the times his father was cleaning while he watched movies or played games. When he got angry because his father vacuumed in front of the TV.

Father, no matter how tired you were, you always kept the house clean. Dammit, I should have helped him more, why do I only notice these things after the fact…

Ryuuta continued his cleaning efforts, finishing up the bathroom, followed by the living room, main entrance until he finally reached the kitchen five hours later.

Alright! Two hours left till noon and everything is clean. That's right. Clean.

Satisfied with his cleaning work, he switched over to cooking. Two hours later, he placed two bowls of soup on the table along with multiple different side dishes. For later, he placed the leftovers in containers and placed them in the fridge

Perfect! At least I never slacked when it came to cooking, right father?

Knock Knock knock

Just in time.

Ryuuta rushed to the door, unlocking it in excitement and swung it open.

"Welcome Jun!"

Ryuuta shut the door just as quickly as he had opened it, making sure to lock it well.

Why!? Why are they back? Isn't this too soon? I'm not ready to face scary men right now!"

After a few minutes of silence, Ryuuta hesitantly walked away from the door when he heard a familiar sound and voice.

On the other side of the door, Jun's door opened and he is heard leaving his apartment coming face to face with the gentlemen outside.

"Oh. Hello, are you also visiting Ryuuta-Kun?"

Why Jun!? Why are you just talking normally to them? Go, run, hide!

One of the gentlemen replied.

"Yes we are, and you?"

"Ya, we were supposed to have lunch together. But maybe we should prospone it..."

"That may be a good idea. Our talk might go on for a while." Another gentlemen said.

"I see... Then I'll just talk to him for a minute and-"

The door opened stopping Jun in mid-sentence.

"No!"

"No?"

Ryuuta who now faced the gentlemen realized the reason Jun was calm.

They're wearing... normal clothes... No. Nope. Still scary. Be strong Ryuuta!

"Asami-dono-"

"Dono? "

"Ah. Asami-San, sorry to say this when you've come all this way to visit little humble me but it would be best if we rescheduled."

"Reschedule?" Kirishima was beyond disbelief, no one had ever rescheduled anything with Asami. No one. No one except Takaba Akihito. "For your information, Asami is a very busy man, rescheduling is simply absur-"

"I understand that Kirishima-San, but I have a life too. And I hold unto my word. It was something my father instilled in me. So as you can see, I have plans to have lunch and a gaming session now with my friend and neighbor Jun. So if you will excuse us."

"Wha- Gaming!?" Kirishima couldn't comprehend the situation."

Ryuuta ignored the sweat that was pouring out of his glands, he grabbed Jun and took a step inside where he felt safer already. It took him a minute to notice that he couldn't move any further.

"Umm...would you be so kind as to let me go... Please..."

Suoh had grabbed Ryuuta's shoulder and with that little contact and a bit of force kept him in place.

"it's okay Suoh. Release him."

"Hai" Suoh released Ryuuta making him fall forward. Jun who was still being held by Ryuuta supported him and avoided an embarrassing fall."

" - Thank you. "

" Ryuuta-kun, and Jun-kun was it. Sorry for interfering with your rest day. But you see, we have important things to discuss with Ryuuta-kun. That being said, we won't stop you from eating or resting a little."

Ryuuta perked up. " Then you'll leav-"

" So, we're going to wait till you're done. "

" Wait? Okay, that'll work, there are many cafe's and such around here. I'll see you tonight then. "

"Inside. "

"Inside?"

"We're going to wait inside." Asami turned to Kirishima. "Make it dark."

"Hai."

"Since you didn't have proper coffee nor a coffee machine last time, we brought our own." Completely disregarding Ryuuta's disagreeing face, Kirishima let himself in, heading straight for the kitchen. "I will be using your kitchen for a minute."

"umm... Sure."

Seeing that the boy gave up, Suoh and Asami also welcomed themselves in, stepping around Ryuuta and Jun.

"is everything okay Ryuuta? We can prospone or-"

"No. It's okay Jun. Their not necessarily bad people. We're just going to talk later and they said they can wait. So, don't worry.

No. Not bad. Just extremely pushy people. What could they possibly want to talk about that would have these busy men wait.

"necessarily? Well, if you say so."

Ah… I'm feeling strangely annoyed…

"Ryuuta... You look mischievous. I hope you're not planning something."

"who me? Never." Ryuuta locked the door behind him and entered his apartment. "Let's go eat before the food gets cold.

The visual in front of him honestly surprised Ryuuta more than the first time he saw them.

Asami was on his couch flipping through the channels, Suoh sat next to Asami reading a Jump magazine that was on the table.

Kirishima made himself right at home in the kitchen. Grabbing the mugs from the cupboard and heating the water in the kettle. In front of him was an expensive looking espresso machine and a quality jar of coffee.

Am I in the wrong place? Why do they change the very feel of a place just by being in its space. We're you really friends with them father?

"Ryuuta, aren't we going to eat?"

Breaking out of his trance. Ryuuta faced Jun with a new resolve.

"Yes, we are!"

Jun and Ryuuta sat at the kitchen table in between the kitchen and living room where he found two hot teas next to the plates.

He even made us tea...

"Ittadakimasu!"

"Ittadakimasu..."

The two young men began to eat while trying to ignore the presence of the men around them.

How is he eating so well?

Jun ate as if it was any other day. Unfazed by the strangers around him.

Seriously, what kind of person are you Jun.

Ahrg! I can't eat, what kind of torture is this. Is that it? Is this a new torture method? Am I the guinepig for this new torture by embarrassment act. Why? "

" Wow Ryuuta! This is Sooo good. Honestly, you should forget everything and just be a chef. "

" Really, I'm glad you like it. Thanks Jun. "

" How did you make this soup? Is that a celery inside?"

It's actually really easy, it's called lentil soup. You just boil the lentils, add fried onions. Dump in some cut carrots, celery and any other veggies you have laying in the fridge.

"wow, that does sound easy. But I just know when I start making it, I'll be at a loss."

"Then call me over, I'll be easy after I do it with you once."

"Really? I'll definitely take you up on that." Jun's eyes sparkled as he looked over all the different types of side dishes. "then what about this one?"

"Oh. That's boiled beets, after you boil and cut it, you add oil, salt and pepper to it."

Jun and Ryuuta got so invested and heated up about food that they completely forgot about the unwelcomed guests around them. They chatted, laughed and ate till every plate, bowl and cup on the table was empty.

Asami sat on the couch flipping through the different channels on Ryuuta's television while sipping away at his dark coffee. He settled on a drama that was about a cop division chasing down drug dealers. At the corner of his eye, he watched how Ryuuta and Jun were fully enjoying their lunch and chat.

They completely forgot about us... Jun was it, interesting fellow. And Ryuuta... He looks so much like Akihito. Even the way he acts resembles him. Acting embarrassed and shy earlier that he picked at his food. But now look at him, laughing and chatting away about food. Must have been Akihito's influence. He was a good cook, must have been a good father too...

"Asami-sama." Suoh closed the magazine.

"What is it.?"

"What are you watching?"

"Some cop drama. Done your magazine?"

"Ya, there were some interesting manga chapters. One about a girl that killed all her classmates because of some game. Another with a boy who met an alien and started getting chased. Anothe-"

"Kazumi, I didn't know you read manga."

"... No, I don't...normally."

"You're certainly into it for someone who doesn't."

From behind them, Kirishima who had been on his phone during this time, came to talk to them.

"Ryu, is the show good?"

"It's alright. A girl just got ruthlessly killed after hiding her boyfriend's drugs and now the detective's are investigating the scene. All done with work?"

"Hai. Nothing new to report. Want more coffee?"

"No. That's alright."

Kirishima nodded, realizing that the boys would take a while longer. He decided to join his two friends. He sat on the other side of Asami on the couch.

"Why are we all sitting on the couch? Go sit elsewhere Kei."

"No way, the floor is not clean and there's no other seats. You go right ahead Kazumi, if you want to.

" What? I was here first, and if it's dirty then go clean it. Isn't it your specialty. "

"Maybe you should take this chance to learn some cleaning skills yourself. Why can't you just be glad he was given this couch. Otherwise we'd all be sitting on the floor.

"Are you guys seriously having this argument with me in between."

Asami gave both of them a dark look that spelled warning.

"Sorry.." both said in union.

The three sat on the couch watching the rest of the drama in silence.

Jun and Ryuuta cleaned up the table and did the dishes before noticing the three men sitting in silence behind them.

I completely forgot they were here…

"oh. I forgot we had other guests."

"Haha, me too. It's fun talking to you Jun."

"Likewise. But seeing them like that in normal clothes is... Intriguing."

"Normal clothes?"

"Hmm? I mean they look like they don't normally wear those types of clothes. I imagine them more in suits as business men."

"Oh. That's what you meant. Ya, I agree. Sorry Jun, can we prospone our gaming night afterall. I kind of feel bad to have made them wait."

"of course, No worries, we chatted for a long time. I'll see you later then."

"Thanks Jun, see you later."

Jun left the apartment after waving bye. Ryuuta matched his wave and closed the door behind him. He took a large breath in and exhaled before heading back to the living room.

"I'm ready to talk."

Just as Ryuuta was about to repeat his words again more loudly, Asami calmly faced him."

"Are you sure it was okay to send him back so soon? We could wait longer."

Soon? Longer? Just how many hours do they think passed while we ate and chatted. How can they be so patient!? Don't the Yakuza usually have low-tolerance and low-patience?

"No it's more than enough, thank you for your patience and I'm sorry to have made you wait here."

"You're a good boy Ryuuta."

This feels weird... Why am I happy getting complimented by this stranger, and for being a bad host…

"So? What did you guys come to talk about?"

Asami shut off the television. He got up from his seat and leaned against the back of the couch in front of Ryuuta. Suoh and Kirishima followed suit. Standing next to him.

"Ryuuta, we've decided to help you search for your mother."

"...my mother… Why?"

" Simply put, because you're Takaba Akihito's son."

"Asami-San, sorry for being straight forward but...exactly who were you to my father?"

"… His friend."

"His friend? And since I'm your friend's son, you want to help me?"

"That's correct."

Asami Ryuuichi, father's 'friend' wants to help me find my mother... No. It's been 17 years since my father left. Who would do something like that for a friend's son that disappeared so long ago and is no longer on this earth. Can I really trust this man?

Ryuuta hesitated. A part of him learned the necessary skills to read people's motifs and actions. To be weary of them. But another part of him felt a strange closeness to Asami that he couldn't explain. Even thought he knew he shouldn't, he wanted to trust him.

This... Is probably a mistake. He could be the reason my father left in the first place... They may be lying about being friends and just want money or something from me since my father's no longer here... But still...argh!

"Since this is so confusing, I'm going to ask you straight out. Did my father owe you something? Maybe money or an item? Is it revenge?"

"Hahaha, what are you thinking Ryuuta-kun. That we were chasing your father because he owed us something and now we want you to pay for it?" Kirishima said amused.

"... It's possible."

"... Yes. I suppose it would be more likely."

More likely? Than what? "

" But I'm sorry to say, that's not the case. We're friends and we feel we owe it to our friend to help his son. Is that a good enough reason?"

Kirishima waited for his answer.

"... For now it is. I'll accept your help."

"Great. Then let's start."

Kirishima walked over to the kitchen counter, clearing a part of it. Everyone else followed.

"But, how are we going to find her? Do we have any leads?"

"I wouldn't call it a lead, but we do have a trace to follow that may provide a lead."

"A trace?"

"Your father's trace." Asami had mixed feelings every time he said the words 'your father' when referring to his Akihito." Were going to retrace his movements from seventeen years ago."

"Trace his movements? But I thought you guys couldn't find him?"

"Yes, we didn't. But we did find traces of him." Kirishima took out his notebook, opening it to the first page. "It was just that those tracks led to a dead end. But it's possible your mother was somewhere along them."

"...I see." Ryuuta watched as the three men in front of him discussed where to start. There was something that bothered him about the situation. "But. Why did you guys come here? It's not like you need my help to find her? Why are you-?"

"Don't you want to know more about your father Ryuuta-Kun?"

Asami gave a simple answer that caught Ryuuta off guard.

For me? They're having this meeting so I can learn more about father? Ah. Dammit. Exactly who are these men? Angles? Devils? Friends? Foes?... So confusing...

On the counter, Suoh laid down two maps. One of Tokyo and one of Japan.

"So here's what we have so far. On July 2nd, Asami-sama saw off Akihito and left for a business trip. The following day, The building receptionist exchanged greetings with Akihito-San who left for a job with his normal backpack." As usual he slipped away from our men. Two days later, they found his job site in Nagoya but had just missed Akihito.

"Hold on Kirishima-San. What do you mean he saw him off, and what does Asami-San leaving for a business trip have to do with my father leaving his apartment? Also", you had men following him? Why"

" You sure ask a lot of questions." Kirishima knew it was coming. He glanced at Asami who simply shrugged in an unnoticeable way.

"Ryuuta-kuni, its because your father lived with me." Asami said as a matter of fact.

Lived together? Who did? My father and Asami? Then… is that why…

" Wait. Wait. My father was living with you during that time?"

"That's correct."

Seriously?

"…How did that happen?"

No wonder his address was kept hidden. He lived with an overlord. But. Why?

"Simply put, because his coworker put his number in the newspaper and he was being bombarded by calls and people who found his old address. So I took him in and we ended up living as... roommates since then."

" Oh. I see. "

That... Makes sense…right?. The newspaper he's referring to must be the one with father's cellphone number and the photo with actress Ai. So he was living with Asami-san after that...

"Now to continue." Kirishima continued his report. "The crew who were left on site in Nagoya reported that Akihito had left early that morning. And that he was headed to another job in Chiba."

"Chiba?." Ryuuta checks the map to see where Chiba was. He was still unfamiliar with its geography. "That's pretty far."

"It is, and although it was common for Akihito to travel for work, it was strange that it sequenced. So our men went to Chiba where they found the work site and met with the crew who once again said that Akihito had completed his work and had left for another job. This continued for a week. From one job to another all over the country."

The map of Japan in front of them had markers at every location Akihito was said to be at.

"Sorry. You lost me. This map is filled with markers. How can someone work that much?"

"Exactly why we cut our business trip short and returned a week after Akihito had first left. After receiving the report from our men in person and finding a letter from Akihito. We restarted our search."

"Wait. There was a letter? My father left a letter?"

"Yes, he left a letter. That's how we knew he didn't get kidnapped or something. Although that would have made the search much easier."

They must have been close friends if he left a letter... I wonder what it said...

"What did the letter say?"

"It said something on the lines of he was leaving as he could no longer handle the dangers of our world."

Kirishima kept the answer short and provided just enough to satisfy the boys curiosity. He ignored the stare he felt from Asami and continued.

"That's… simple."

"Yes, so the first thing we did was to visit each crew again in their offices, questioning them and showing Akihito's photo. We found out that the man who had been working with them named Takaba Akihito was not our Takaba Akihito. It was someone who used the same name."

"...wow." Ryuuta was shocked. He could never have imagined that things like that happen. "So, that's where your search ended seventeen years ago?"

"Not exactly. That imposter ended up being nothing more than a diversion. We found and caught the man. Who told us he was paid to take the jobs and call himself Takaba Akihito. The money was cash so could not be traced. And everything was done over the phone, but the voice was muffled. That ended up as a dead end. But while that was going on, we had a separate search going on through out the country. All Airports and ships were being tracked to check if and when he boarded. CTV cameras, black boxes, witnesses, everything was followed. Honestly, I still don't know how he managed to hide."

"So? Did you guys find him after all that?"

"Like I said in the beginning, we found traces of him. From the taxi he took when he left the apartment. To the bus he took in the outskirt villages. To who he talked to, where he spent the night. We spent months chasing his shadow. We also learned that out of all the jobs, there were a few which the real Akihito did. That must be how he received the cash to keep going.

Kirishima took out another map of central Japan, this map had blue dotted lines like the ones on the Tokyo map. The lines led from an apartment building in Tokyo on the large map to the many villages and small towns outside of Tokyo leading up towards Hokkaido and then down towards Kyoto. It stopped at Hiroshi Shrine near the Port Town, Wajima.

"... My father travelled all around the main island of Japan and ended up at a shrine...?

"Your father was smart. He stayed away from cities, going from one small village to another. But almost like he wanted to be chased, he left subtle clues by interacting with the locals, but was quick on his feet and never stayed in the same place for long. In one village, an old lady gave us a basket of vegetables as thanks to the young man, in the photo we showed her, who had helped her out while her back gave out during her walk. He had stayed with her for three days and two nights, nursing her, doing all her chores and farm work until her son returned from the city."

"Father... He was the same when we travelled around the world. Always kind, strong and loved."

"Your father was a man who kept being who he was no matter what kind of difficulties he encountered. I'm not surprised he didn't change." Asami chimed in. He couldn't help but feel powerless now as they traced the past. He remembered how powerful he felt, unworried that he would find him. Until years later, when he didn't. But also, looking back at it this way, he was proud of how his lover managed to outsmart and out maneuver them so well. "He always bounced back and acted on his beliefs."

He sure knows father well… I guess they really were living together.

"what about the shrine. Why does the path end there?"

"Well. That's where it gets a bit strange. You see, we followed his trace to the Shrine where they said Akihito had been staying with them for two days. That he had just left an hour ago. It was the closest we had gotten in months. So we hurriedly searched the area, surrounding villages and towns. But... From that point onwards. Akihito disappeared."

" Disappeared? "

" The shrine was surrounded by forests and mountains. So we suspect he hid somewhere but even after using all our resources, we couldn't find him. We know he did not get help from outside. So that was the point where we lost all tracks of him. Over the years, a few new leads came up but they were wrong or a dead end. We believe it was from the point at the shrine where Akihito had somehow left the country or-"

"or?"

"or was dead. But unless we found his body, that option wasn't valid"

"I see. But I thought you had all the air routes blocked."

"We had all the boat and air routes blocked."

"And all the towns watched."

" All the mountains, villages, towns and cities watched. We even had all the slums checked too, just in case."

"And still he managed to hide and leave the country."

"That's correct."

"Wow. I'm honestly impressed."

"Believe me, we were too. Still are. "

"Somehow... I'm sorry for the trouble he caused." Ryuuta gave them a small bow as he apologized on his father's behalf. No matter what the reason was, his father taught him to not give trouble to others. So he felt it was his duty to make up for the trouble his father caused Asami and his men during their long endless search.

"Don't be. It was very much like him. He truly sharpened his skills since the day we first met him."

... But why?...

"I don't mean to doubt you guys. But... Why were you searching for my father to that extent? Honestly, I wouldn't be chasing after a friend who left on his own, and even left a letter. It just seems like he was running and hiding from-"

"From us?"

"Frankly, yes."

They had been expecting this question. Ever since they decided to include the boy in their search and to tell him almost everything. It was Asami who answered him.

"You're not exactly wrong Ryuuta-Kun. He ran from me, and escaped."

"Why did he feel the need to run and hide from you? Even if he thought your world was dangerous and wanted no part in it. There are countless ways to do it without needed to disappear and be chased by you. It… just doesn't add up."

"….You asked before why I had our men follow him. It was to protect him. I have many enemies Ryuuta-kun. And so, as his friend, I did what I thought was best to protect him. But after some time, I guess he felt it was too… difficult to live in our world. So he decided to disappear. You see. If he disappears from us. Then he disappears from our enemies."

"…so you're telling me, he left to protect himself? And to do so, he had no choice but to disappear from you, his friend?"

"I don't know how Akihito lived after he left. But by the fact that he died from an illness, I can tell you that he took safer routes than he did before. Most likely… because of you."

Father… I can't deny that. All the times you protected me, taught me, loved me… It's not hard to see you did it for your unborn son.

"I understand that part…. But then why?" Ryuuta faced Asami with his golden eyes that almost looked defient. Why did you chase after him? "

"… Because…" Asami hesitated. It wasn't a feeling he was accustomed too. He realized there was something about the Takaba's that made them different then every other person he knew. They always put him in a position he was unaccustomed to. "Because no one disappears from Asami Ryuichi. And although he left a letter, he never mentioned you. So I wasn't satisfied with the reason."

"I…still feel like you guys are hiding something. But… I'm going to let it go for now. Since you're helping me find my mother."

"That is a wise decision."

"Speaking of my mother, I still don't see a lead on her. I mean, we could say she helped him hide or that she was at one of the many locations he visited but…"

Is that so thought. Why does it feel like we're missing something…. Something obvious.

"For a start, we could narrow it down by the women who were pregnant during that time. At those locations." Kirishima spoke as he started typing orders on his phone.

"Would we be able to question some people again? Maybe we can get new information.?

"Hmm… that might work, we can send some men to track some people down. I've ordered my men to search the hospitals in every noted location so we should get a list in a few days.

"I'm not going to ask how you're going to get classified information but I like the plan. What can I do?"

"I'm sure you want to help… then you can start by making a li-"

"Wait Kei." Suoh who had been listening to Kei, realized the mistake they had made. "We overlooked something important."

" What is it Suoh?"

"We've been doing this backwards. Instead of looking for every pregnant women during those months, we should back track nine months from Ryuuta'Alls day of birth and automatically narrow down the search.

I knew we were missing something… so, let's see… If he left on July 2nd and my birthdate is…

"Oh. You're right. In that case, if we say that Ryuuta's mother got pregnant between July and September. Then he would have been born around late spring or was it in summer Ryuuta? Your birthday?"

"Umm... Sorry, but I'm a winter baby..."

Ryuuta could feel the air in the room suddenly change.

Asami didn't accept being in the dark. He rose to the position of power in the underworld because it meant knowing everything. Being aware and able to predict the outcome or possibility of things. That was especially true for surprises. Business Losses, Betrayal, neither were ever unexpected nor did they faze him. That's how he came to be the ruler of Japan's underworld. So, it was within a possibly for Asami to have missed something. It was simply that, even for the overlord, there was something he could have never imagined.

"A winter baby? So March? That's pretty early, maybe it was an early birth… Which day? "

"No... More like January"

"January? But that would mean-" Kei stopped. He couldn't put his thoughts into words. He looked at Asami who had come to the same realization.

That would mean Akihito had an affair while he lived with me...

"Ryu..." Suoh was shocked. The fact had been in the room with them and neither of them had realized until now. Still unable to accept it, he whole heartedly wished it was wrong.

Akihito… did you really betray me?... No. It doesn't matter anymore.

"... It doesn't matter... But this changes things. If it wasn't when he disappeared. Then he met your mother in Tokyo or while on the job. That makes the search easier."

Asami didn't change his expression. They made a plan of action which Kirishima reported to Kou and Takato. When the sun began to set, the three gentlemen bid farewell to Ryuuta, leaving him alone in his apartment.

"Ryuuta! I finally found you!"

Maya ran up to Ryuuta who had been sitting on a bench overlooking the river. Sweat was tracing down her neck and back as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Please be more specific next time you call me over. And why haven't you picked up your phone? "

"Sorry." Ryuuta looked up at Maya, emotionless. He was still entranced by last night's events. "I forgot to charge my phone last night. So after I sent you the message and arrived here, it died."

"I see. Well that's okay, but suddenly texting me early in the morning to meet you at Sumida river with only the detail of 'going to be sitting overlooking the river' was a bit much. You're lucky the text woke me up and you do know this place is huge right. I nearly walked five kilometers searching for you on the riverside."

"Ya. I didn't realize it was so large. Last time, I came by accident and barely remember how I got home. I'll be more specific next time. "

"… good. So? Why here? "

"I had a sudden urge to photograph this view properly. Last time I only had my cellphone with me." Ryuuta took out his phone, flipping through his photos until he found the one he was searching for. He passed his phone to Maya who was mesmerized by the photo. "It's beautiful right."

"Ya… is this really the same place. "

"Hahaha, I know right. I even brought my camera today, I wanted to capture this view in my viewfinder and print a large format image of it to hang in my apartment. But… "

"But, you came and it was like this. Foggy and dark."

"Ya. But still. Somehow it's mesmerizing too. The difference. I think it's sceneries like these that captivates people like me and my father to be photographers. No scenery is ever the same. The art of capturing the subject with the affect of light, atmosphere, composition. Its… inspiring."

"Ryuuta… "

"You know Maya, while I was sitting here, I imagined my father sitting next to me. He was holding his favorite camera, one he received from my late grand-father. He looked at me and smiled. Then he raised his camera and peered through it. While he was capturing the scenery in his viewfinder he paused before pressing the shutter. He changed his focus and placed the camera on me. Then his smile grew and he said 'Ah, you're the one I wanted to capture.' And pressed the shutter. I- I could feel the tears stream down my cheeks. At that moment I wanted to raise my own camera and capture him in my own viewfinder… but… but I knew I couldn't. That he wouldn't be seen in my viewfinder. So-so I couldn't do it. I was so afraid. I-I really, really-"

"Ryuuta-kkun..."

Maya hugged him, holding him close to her chest as he cried in her arms.

"I really miss him!"

Ryuuta-kun. I forgot how young you are, how recent it's been since you lost your father. I should have paid more attention to you.

"It's okay Ryuuta. It's okay to cry."

As the tears streamed down her arm and her shirt became wet, she tightened her hold of the crying young man as he cried his heart out. Tears he had been holding in ever since he decided to come to Japan.

A long while after, his tears dried up, but Maya still held onto him, knowing that the wounds inside were still fresh.

"Are you okay now?

"Ya, I'm sorry."

Ryuuta couldn't face Maya. He kept his head down in embarrassment. But at the same time as he felt cheeks redden, he felt lighter and calmer.

"No worries, I'm glad you were able to rely on me. But Ryuuta, did something happen? "

Ryuuta gave Maya a mixed feeling look.

"Asami-San dropped by my place last night."

"He came to see you again!? Did her hurt you or threaten you? "

"No, no. Nothing like that. I mean, yes he did come by again. But not for anything bad."

"Then…why?"

"They said, they wanted to help find my mother."

"Seriously?"

Ryuuta nodded "And so we traced my father's steps from when he first disappeared. It was the first time I heard about him from someone else. From someone who knew my father while he was in Japan. My father barely told me anything other than a bit about my extended family. I… I realized how little I knew about him. After they left, I felt strangely empty. But as I laid in bed, all the memories with him suddenly came flooding back and I couldn't sleep.

"I see… I'm surprised they went out of their way to tell you about him. Not to mention helping you…maybe they were friends after all."

"Ya. And that's not all." Ryuuta looked up with a slight mischievous smile. "I know where my father had been living after he left his apartment."

"Really? Where?"

"With Asami. The trace actually started from when he left his apartment.

"You're joking."

"Nope. Its true."

"But…why? How?"

"Umm…something like after that article eith Actress Ai, he was getting bombarded with calls and his addrrss was compromised. So, Asami, as his friend gave him a safe house of sorts."

"…wow…that kind of thing happens?" Maya was surprised but the more she thought about it, thr more it sort of made sense. Her strength loosened as she dropped down on the bench next to Ryuuta. "No wonder he didn't have his new place recorded anywhere. Well,that's solves one mystery at least. Althought I feel like a hundred more came up."

"My feelings exactly. And I don't know how to explain to but theres something I cant quite figure out about Asami-san."

"Like his reason?"

"That too. But something more to do with him as a person. I don't really know."

"Well take your time. So tell me more about this tracing you guys did.

"Well, for one, they know you've been helping me and looking into them."

"Not surprising I suppose. It's basically their job to know these things. But I don't understand, why does the great Asami Ryuichi, underground overlord, wants to help you find your mother? Even if they were friends and roommates, its been almost two decades since then.

"Honestly I'm still not sure. But it seems like my father had left him a letter before he left, and-"

"A letter? What kind of letter? "

"I'm not sure."

"If only we could see that letter. And you're sure he wasn't running away from Asami instead? They could be lying."

"I thought that too, in the beginning. But, I don't think that's the case. Asami said 'his world is dangerous. So if my father disappeared from him, then he disappeared from his enemies. That, the reason he left was to protect himself and… me."

"To protect his unborn son, he decided to disappear… it…does make sense."

"When I heard that. I understood why my father was so overprotective of me, why he taught me to read people and be weary. Why… he didn't want me to become a criminal photographer."

"Ryuuta-kun…"

"Sorry Maya, I was thinking so much about my father last night that it brought me here but I didn't want to be alone so I called you."

"Don't worry about it anymore. The important thing is that I found you and that you're not alone."

"Thanks."

"So did they have any leads to finding your mother? "

"Well. Long story short. He was travelling around the country right until he disappeared and left the country. So at first I suspected that he was running away from something, namely from Asami. But that felt off."

"off?"

"Well first, My father knew Asami well enough to be living with him. If he had other problems, he could have asked Asami for help. If it was Asami, then he should know that running or hiding away from him wasn't possible. And yet, he did. But not in a way one runs from debt collectors, cops or the Yakuza. It was like… like he was travelling. He visited many places, met and helped many people. Leaving a trace behind him like he wanted to be found. Only, he wasn't."

"So, something happened that made your father want… no. Need to leave. But he was still somewhat distressed about the decision. So he travelled both to hide and resolve himself all the while giving a chance to be found and return?"

"That…sounds about right. "

"I feel like we're missing the most important part of the puzzle."

"Ya. I agree. "

"and your mother?"

"Well. The funny part is, after tracing his steps back, we figured he must have met my mother during that time."

"Why not just go by your birthdate? Count 9 months back and you'll know the estimated time. And if he was being traced, then they should know the estimated area."

"Hahaha. Women are really better with these things. We thought about that too…. At the end. So based on that, we realized that he must have met my mother before he disappeared."

"Before!?"

"Yes, so he must have been in a relationship while he lived in Tokyo. She must have been about three-four months pregnant at the time. That makes things simpler, so Asami's men are currently searching for new clues."

"No. Hold on Ryuuta-kun. Something doesn't add up. Didn't you say he travelled around Japan before disappearing and leaving the country?"

"Yes."

"And you were born in Canada weren't you?"

"Yes…?"

"Then that would mean that at some point during his travels, your father met up again with your pregnant mother and left the country together. Or he stayed in Japan until your birth, taking only you with him and faked your birth certificate."

"But, if my mother was in Tokyo…and Asami had all the routes covered, then…"

"Then there's no way he could have returned to Tokyo, taken you or your mother and left again."

"What if my mother left Tokyo to meet up with him?"

"It's more likely, but in that case-"

"She wouldn't be in Tokyo now. Unless she returned at some point but, finding her may be not possible."

"Is that why Asami-San had that look?"

"What look?"

"When we realised it started in Tokyo, Kirishima and Suoh-san were acting… weird. And Asami-San said they would look into it. But, his reaction was… off somehow."

"how so? "

"Well. He was expressionless but his eyes greyed out for a moment. And the air changed. It was subtle but it was like when I first told them about my father's passi-.

Ryuuta stopped mid sentence. An idea began to grow in his mind.

"Ryuuta? But really its ironic that your fathers old friend has the same name as your mother. Well, last name at least.

"No."

"No?"

"What if it wasn't my mother's name…what if...it was actually Asami."

"That makes no sense,why would your fathwrs last word be the name of his friend frlm decades ago. Its not like they were lov- ah."

"what if they were? If they were lovers then everythibg makes sense."

"The reason Asami chased after your father."

"And the reason why he had that look when he learnt of my father's death."

"Why they started living together."

"And if my father was with my mother before he left then."

"Then he was technically cheating on Asami. Maybe that's even why he left."

"That's…but how could my father do such a thing…and it seemed like Asami had no idea."

"I don't know. And its probably something we'll never know or understand."

"Ya. You're right."

"But wow. To think they were an item. And it seems like neither ever forgot about the other.

"Ya. Now that I look back, it was as clear as day. When I told him my father passed away. Asami looked…as if somethibg inside of him broke. Like he lost something he would never see again. It resembled my father's expression I sometimes saw when I woke up to go to the washroom in the middle of the night. My father would have a single can of beer as he gazed out the window into the dark night…maybe…its time to give up.?"

"Ryuuta…"

"It's okay. Its just… not to be I guess. And honestly, I was chasing my father's shadow rather than my mothers."

"And I guess you found it, his shadow in Japan. Maybe you can learn more about him from Asami and his other friends."

"Ya. You're right."

Ryuuta and Maya sat in silence for a long while overlooking the river as the sun began to rise. After which they walked to the edge of the riverbank and walked their separate ways. Maya turned back, raising her voice over the quiet path.

"What are you going to do now!?"

Ryuuta turned to face her, blinking at the sun that hit his eyes.

"…I don't know!"

Turning back, Ryuuta continued walking without a destination in mind.


	6. Chapter 6 - Giving Up

Hello,

Thank you for reading, sorry for the long wait. I hope I'm not losing my touch when it comes to writing as its been a stretch of time. If you think I am, please let me know :) I've posted two chapters today, so be sure to read Chapter 5 before this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A man waited at a bus stop not far from a young man's apartment. He didn't flinch at the passing cold breeze. At the sight of the open bus doors, he glanced at the open sky before entering the bus. He gave the driver some change, whom he ignored when asked if he needed a transfer. As he headed to the back of the bus, he was ignorant of the stares that laid on him. He chose the left side to sit and melancholy watch out the window towards the passing by scenery. He knew, that this emptiness was there to stay and this time, he would embrace it.

A few cars behind the bus, a black car followed closely behind. Making sure to keep the same distance. The two men in the car often exchanged looks without speaking. They understood the gravity of the situation. And this time, they didn't know what to do about it. So for the hour and a half the man traveled by bus, the two men followed him by car in silence.

Asami was used to staying up, he often had business deals in the dead of night, both work and private, followed by a day of business meetings at Sion. It was a part of what he did. But this was the first time he had stayed up simply because he couldn't sleep. He had spent the evening looking out towards the bus' scenery and the night trying to fill the emptiness that haunted him to no avail. It was time he accepted it. The fact that he had been betrayed.

"Asami-sama, are you up?" kirishima peeked his head into the dark room where he saw the awaken Asami. "Breakfast is ready."

"More like I've been up. I'll take my coffee extra strong today."

"Well actually, we got some lattes on the way here. pumpkin spice…"

"Pumpkin? In a latte? Is that a thing?"

"Apparently it is. I did add a couple of extra shots for you."

"Pumpkin… well, why not. I'll be right there."

Once Kirishima left the room, Asami got off the bed, throwing his clothes in the basket by the door before entering the shower. He let the warm water relax his body as he tried to find some sense to his blindness.

Tightening the towel around his waist, he entered the kitchen where Kei and Kazumi made themselves at home. Finding a to-go coffee mug on the counter, he sipped this new drink."

"How is it?"

"Good job adding those shots, it's not too sweet and has a kick to it. Not bad. But black coffee is still supreme."

"Of course it is."

Asami leaned against the counter sipping his drink as he watched his two friends finish setting the table.

"Have we ever been wrong about people?"

The question took Kei and Kazumi by surprise.

"If you mean in regards to reading people, then no. We've always been spot on. So much that no one dares betray or try to trick us anymore." Kei answered without hesitation.

"That's true. And yet it seems we've been fooled by Akihito. And I can't even come to guess the start and end point. Was it perhaps from the beginning?"

"Ryu…"

"No need to worry, honestly I'm more proud of him than anything else. It's just the fact that I was wrong. I always thought he showed everything in his expression, that he couldn't hide anything. And in fact, that was the case. Even if it was far less than I believed. But. Perhaps I was the fool to have put my trust in a lover."

"They do say that love blinds people." Suoh was surprised by how open Asami was talking. He had expected a much darker side of him to surface.

"Then what's your excuse?"

"… friendship blinds?"

"Hahaha."

The three continued to conjure silly ideas for their blindness and laughed at their just as corny answers as they sat down to eat breakfast.

They all realized that there was no point in being angry or emotional towards Akihito. A man, a lover and a friend who was no longer there. Who had not been there for a long time. It also made them realize how time had done its job in healing their wounds of loss, even without them noticing.

"Were giving up the search for Ryuuta's mother."

"What why, Kirishima-san?" Takato and Kou who got updated on the situation sat together with Kirishima in a conference room to go over new details. They couldn't believe the way things had unfolded.

"We don't have a lead. We looked into everything we could think of. His work, places of leisure, old and new neighborhoods, travel destinations… all without a single lead. It would have been easier if it was in the first two- three years of him living with Asami. But there's nothing indicative in the last months or even a year prior to him leaving. He didn't take much trips, he didn't run from our guys nearly as much as he used to. If searching for Akihito was near impossible, finding his mistress is impossible.

"No way… what are we going to do then?"

Takato felt like a load of information was dropped on them. From meeting Aki's son to learning of Aki's death to hearing of his cheating during his time with Asami. Something he still found hard to believe. And now, even Ryuuta's mother was out of their reach.

"Isn't it too early to give up searching for her? I mean it's only been a week."

"No Kou. For Kirishima and his men, a day would have been enough."

"That's correct. Under Asami-sama's order, we used all resources available to us, which is more than any other in Japan at least." Kei paused for a second before continuing. "Also. Its very likely that she's no longer in Tokyo let alone Japan."

"…why is that?"

"Try to think about it. Takaba had a child with her but ended up raising the child alone right after birth."

"So you're saying she's…dead?" Kou felt a pain in his heart for his friend as the thoughts emerged. "From…childbirth?"

"…that's what we believe."

"How…why do all these things happen to Aki. If he was going to disappear then he should have at least stayed alive and lived a happy life." Takato felt anger and pain for his old friend who was no longer there. "So, what will we do about Ryuuta-kun."

"Asami-sama is going to adopt him."

"What? Sorry Kirishima-San. But now that Asami believes that Akihito betrayed him, not that I can believe it, why would he willingly adopt his son?" Takato scratched his head in confusion.

"Honestly, I'm surprised Asami-San was even willing to keep looking for Ryuuta-kun's mother." Kou wasn't any less confused.

"Its because we don't know the whole truth. Because he himself can't believe it. The fact is, Akihito was a part of Asami's family. That alone makes Ryuuta-kun part of the family as well."

Kirishima saw conflict in Kou and Takato's eyes. Confliction that has been apparent since the day they decided to join Sion.

"... Is… That really the best for Ryuuta-kun?"

Kirishima understood what Kou meant. Was it for Ryuuta's benefit to bring him into their world. A world his father, Akihito, suffered in and made him run away from.

"Honestly, I don't know the answer. Maybe its better for him to not get involved. But… he's already involved. Since the moment he came to Japan and met Asami-sama."

"…What if we took him in instead? He could say with either me or Kou?"

"Takato. Asami plans on making him his heir. That is not an option."

"…His heir… that means he's going to teach him to kill and do what ever else they do!"

"Takato!"

"Sorry…but it's true isn't it? Wasn't that the reason he didn't want to involve Akihito?"

"Takato. Kou, I meant of Sion. Not of the other side."

"…oh. I see…"

With that remark, both Kou and Takato had no choice but to accept. Knowing the final decision was up to the boy himself.

The door opening broke the silence they found themselves in, Asami and Suoh entered the conference room.

"Asami-sama."

"Kirishima, get in touch with the boy, I want to talk to him."

"Hai."

"Wait!" Takato spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Asami-san, if you're going to take Ryuuta-kun in and raise him as your heir for Sion. Then… we're going to accept that. But."

"But?" Asami narrowed his eyes on Takato.

"I need to confirm your stance."

"…go on."

"First. You're not… doing this to get back at Aki… are you? "

"...As intriguing as that sounds, it's not as fun without the person in question. Don't you know Takato, Kou, I have always had a soft spot for your friend. And his son is no exception."

Takato got up from his seat, walked over to Asami until he was face to face with him.

"Asami, I will not allow you to touch a hair on Ryuuta's body. In any way."

"…hahaha, I like that look. I knew Akihito had a good eye for people. No. Don't worry Takato. I don't go for youngsters."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…except for Akihito… And that was almost two decades ago!"

"Well, I know that too since we've been watching you. Honestly I like you Asami-san, and I know you would protect Ryuuta like you protected Akihito. So, I only ask that you let us be a big part of his life. Like we couldn't be for Aki."

"Ho. How so?"

"something like child custody?"

"Kou… that's-"

"Asami-sama will have full custody."

"Really Kei. I was just kidding. Way to say the obvious."

"No. But it may be better if Ryuuta lived with one of us instead of with you Asami" Takato haunted.

"and why is that?" Asami was becoming amused at the thought of a Takaba back in their lives.

"Obviously because we're… I'm a better cook."

"Hey! Did you just exclude me?"

"Sorry Kou, but it's the truth."

"Well-…ya.."

"Aren't you forgetting my cook Kei?"

"You mean your Maid."

"Oye!" Kirishima was not going to let this go. he lifted his glasses. "I hope you didn't forget who lost the last drinking bet Ryuu-i-chi-sa-ma"

"… Of course I didn't forget. I'm already thinking of what to get you."

"Nope. I don't want a gift. I'm going to get physical labour."

"Seriously?"

"Very."

"Then I guess I have no choice. I'll have to call my lawer."

"childish."

"Sorry to disrupt your fun banter. But the guests have arrived." Suoh interrupted as he glanced up from his phone.

"Well then. Let's leave this discussion for when the boy accepts the proposal. Its time to go fishing. And Takato, Kou, Kei, Suoh, you four will be his mentors and uncles so teach him well."

"Hai!" All four said in union.

The next morning, Ryuuta received a call from Kirishima who asked him to meet Asami at his apartment.

The place where father lived.

As weary as he was to meet Asami again so soon. He couldn't help feeling excited at the thought of seeing the place his father used to live in.

He took the bus to the rich area of town and found himself in front of an expensive architectural condo building. He hesitantly entered. The receptionist was an old guy who gave a deep bow upon seeing him. Once he got closer, he saw the sudden change in the old man's expression.

"-A-Asami-sama!?"

"Huh? Umm.. Yes I'm here to see Asami-san. I was told to-" Ryuuta staggered backwards as the man came closer and hugged him. "What!?"

"Asami-sama! You're alive! They said you disappeared and I never saw you after you left that day so long ago."

"Umm… I'm not Asami."

"Oh. How silly of me, of course I remember you don't like being called that. Takaba-sama." The old man gave Ryuuta a kind smile as he faced him. "Welcome home."

Ah. I see. Its father. This old man must have been the receptionist who saw my father off before he disappeared. Father… just how much love did you leave behind…

"I'm…sorry. My name is Takaba Ryuuta, I'm my late father's, Takaba Akihito's son.

"…I see…of course. It was too good to be true as they say. I see…I see..so he's gone now."

"Hai. Thank you for taking care of him during his time here."

"Oh. Not at all. He was family. Asami-sama spent years searching for him. Even his decision to continue living here even thought he has many better and newer places to live is because he hoped that one day Takaba-sama would return."

"Is…that so…"

"Hai. But I'm glad."

"Eh? Glad?"

"Yes, that he left a wonderful, kind and handsome young man like you behind."

"…Thank you."

"Well, go on now,I'm sure Asami-sama is awaiting you. Just take that elevator over there to the penthouse."

"Hai, thank you."

The elderly man watched the boy with kind eyes as he headed towards the elevator.

Ryuuta gave the old man a hug and a deep bow. A mix of emotions were surfacing, but the greatest one was thankfulness to this old man who valued and never forgot about his father.

He took the elevator to the top floor, one open. He was face to face with the door of the penthouse.

The door suddenly opened, Asami leaned against the door frame in sweats and a t-shirt as he welcomed Ryuuta in.

"Welcome Ryuuta-kun. Come on in, we have much to discuss."

***x

Ryuuta always dreamed of having a load button in life where he could click it and restart at the last saved point in life. He remembered once years ago he made a gift for his father's birthday. It was two buttons made out of paper, one a load and the other a save. He explained to his father that he has one of each and could use the save button by giving it to him when he's done something good or was being a good boy. The if he went astray or did something wrong next time, using the load button would get him back om track. A few months later when Ryuuta completely forgot about the buttons. His father invited him to play a board game together. In the middle of the game, he gave Ryuuta a save button along with a note on the back of the paper that read 'Save: The precious moment of having fun while playing games with my growing son.' Ryuuta remembered the tears that dropped then from happiness. It was three years later when his father used the load button. During Ryuuta's early teenage years, he would often go out with friends and unknowingly neglect his father. So on the morning of a weekend just as Ryuuta was about to head out to town, his father gave him the button with a board game in his arms. That weekend, Ryuuta cancelled all his plans and stay cooped up playing and talking with his father. It was a memory Ryuuta never forgot.

It was here standing in front of Asami in home clothes where Ryuuta thought about those buttons and wished he could have one now.

Why does Asami-dono become more and more…something… the more comfy his clothes become? Seriously, who are you?

"Are you not coming in?"

By the time Ryuuta's awareness returned. Asami left the entrance and was waiting inside his apartment.

"Excuse me." With a respectful bow of the head, Ryuuta entered the apartment.

The automatic blinds covering the floor to ceiling windows were raised high giving way for the afternoon sun to pour into the main room . Well lit, Ryuuta's attention was once again side tracked as he walked around the apartment starting with the kitchen.

Professional appliances! It's the first time I've seen them in real life. Oh my. I saw this stove in a magazine, I think it was worth… $15,000 American… I wonder how it feels like to cook with it…just thinking of it is making me hungry- Is that a 64" 4K smart TV!? Wo… Don't tell me… oh. So the toilet's not made of gold… kind of disappointing.

"You look disappointed." Asami noted by the bathroom door.

"Ah. No. Sorry…"

"Hahaha. If you were wondering. Yes, I have a king size bed in the bedroom and a secret room which is off limits-" Just as the words left his mouth, Asami knew he made a mistake, he turned around to find the boy's eyes shining bright with curiosity. "No."

"Please! I always dreamed of a secret room connected to my bedroom. I just want a peak?"

"…ha. Fine, a peak, then we get down to business." Asami was strangely aware of the fact that he had a hard time saying no to the boy. He brushed it off, blaming it on the boys' excitement that resembled his father.

" Deal!"

With Ryuuta's worries and weariness completely forgotten. He followed Asami into the bedroom. Asami activated the secrete door and gave way to Ryuuta who excitedly entered the secret room.

"Wow! That's so cool, you have a room in …a…room…a very….plain room. Why? At least those three guns on the wall are cool.

"Its for security, in case someone breaks in or attacks we can stay in this room until its safe."

"oh. I see. Practical. I have to say, I was kind of expecting more…"

"More?"

"Well…like a line up of different guns. Not just three hanged in a case. I mean, they do look cool and all but still. And you sure you don't have a costume or pervy things maybe? Old scrolls, treasure, expensive pottery... You know. Secret room kind of things."

"Fufufu. I see. Well the gun's are antique and worth a fortune so you're not completely off. You're father even dumped them in the trash on his first day here."

"Seriously?"

"Of course, he didn't realize their value. And no, I don't have a costume."

"Shame. So did you and my father ever have to use this room?"

"…yes. Once when the apartment got attacked."

"I see. Thanks for showing it to me Asami-dono."

"Dono?" Asami tilted his head slightly in confusion at the suffix he was called twice by the boy.

"Ah. Sorry, Asami-san. Shall we have our talk now."

They left the rooms and sat at the dining table.

"So Ryuuta-Kun, tell me about yourself"

"What is this, an interview?"

Without an answer, Ryuuta gave in.

"Well as you know, my name is Ryuuta Takaba. I'm 17 years old. I grew up travelling the world while joining my father on his work trips. Because of living in so many different places, I learnt many languages including English, Japanese, Mandarine, Kantonese, Korean, Russian, Croatian and French among the most fluent ones. I work as a photographer which I learnt from my father. My hobbies are gaming, writing and cooking. Umm…I also enjoy hiking and skiing during the winter months. I was born and lived in Canada, Alberta most of my life and call it home. This is my first time in Japan… anything else you'd like to know?"

"Impressive, 8 fluent languages, a photographer and cook like your father... Looks like we didn't need to worry about that part. Have you graduated high school?"

"Yes, just before coming to Japan."

"That's good. And how are you liking Japan? Are you thinking of staying?"

"Well. I do like it. But Canada is also my home so I would like to visit whenever I can. But ya, I guess I am planning on staying for now."

"I see. That's good to hear. Now let's move on to your mother."

"Did you guys find any leads!?"

"No. We've used all our resources to no avail. We suspect that she's either-"

"That she's either out of the country or has passed on."

"…frankly, yes. So you suspected the same."

Its not hard to think of the possibility. My father once told me that my birth was a difficult one, a C section had to be preformed. He never said it, but I always suspected she had died from giving birth to me. That's why my father never talked about her. But thinking that my father was leading me to her here in Japan somehow made me forget that and gave me hope. But... my father wasn't the kind of man to abandon my mother and take me away without reason.

"no. Its okay. That was our consensus as well. He…was not that kind of man."

"Asami-san, who were you to my father?"

"Hmm…I believe I already said we were friends."

"No. That look in your eyes whenever you think of my farther is one I know well."

"My eyes?"

"Yes. You have an amazing poker face. But the expression of the eyes never lies. Its something I learnt from my father. You see, there were many times my father thought I wasn't looking, I was painfully aware of his pain, sadness, regret and …longing. He avoided Japan with all his might. But I've seen our laptops history, how many times he checked flights to Japan, how many times he picked up his phone, staring at it, inputting a number but never dialed it. How his final words were a confession of a love he still held. How the care and love he showed me, his son, his family, was a reflection of the love he had for my mother… or lover. Asami-san, you and my father were lovers weren't you?"

"…I'm impressed. Maybe you should become a detective. Well, no point in hiding it. Yes, we were lovers."

"I see... Thanks for being honest with me. Now I can give up."

"Give up? On what?

" On searching for my mother. On ever finding out the truth or anything about her. I… always thought about it. How much did my father love my mother, was I born out of that love? When I thought she had already past away, who was my father longing for, waiting for, thinking of. So when I heard the name Asami escape my father's lips as he departed from this world. I jumped to the conclusion that it was my mother and chased after her. But it was your name he called. "

"That... may be true. But don't you want to make sure? And to meet her?"

"I do.. No. I did. But I've never met her, since the moment I was aware. My father was everything to me, that's why I wanted to know more about him. I thought I could, through my mother. But now I realize, she wouldn't know more than I or you did."

"If that is your decision. Then we'll respect it. But remember this Ryuuta. We've stopped the search for now as we have no leads. But if ever we get a lead, we will follow it through."

"Thank you. …Asami-san…Can I ask you one more question."

"of course."

"….If you were lovers then…that would mean my father betrayed you and left you for my mother. So…why are you still kind to me? Don't you hate my father?"

"No. Even now, I still only have love for your father. I do feel…something upon learning of his…betrayal perhaps. But at the same time, it feels pointless since the man in question isn't even here."

"I understand. I can't even be angry at him for hiding so much and for not telling me about my mother or even you. And its only been a couple of months. I can't imagine how it is after so many years."

"All I can say is that time heals I suppose. Now Ryuuta-kun. The reason I asked you to come today was to ask you something else."

"What is it?"

"The truth is, I've been looking for an heir these last few years, and I would like it to be you."

"Heir? As in being your successor? I don't think I'd be able to b-"

"You don't need to answer right now. We can take things slow. In fact, no matter your decision on that front, I would still like to adopt you as my son."

"…adopt?"

"You see, no matter the case, your father was part of my family. And you as his son are too."

"…please let me think about it."

"Of course."

"He said what!?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry. I just can't believe it. Was Asami Ryuuichi always a compassionate man who not only ignored his ex-lover's betrayal but decides to adopt the son and raise him to be his heir. What the hell! Who does that!"

"Maybe he has no other options?"

"You really think king of Japan's underworld has no other options?"

"…maybe he's love…or betrayal blind."

"It seems more likely…but no. I can't imagine it. Not Asami at least…maybe…he just saw something in you that reminded him of your father. A good thing."

"Right…ya…that must be it. Let's just go with that."

"So? Will you accept?"

"…I don't know about all that heir stuff. I mean he's an underworld lord…I don't really want to be a lord of anything."

"Then?"

"But he's the one who was closest to my father. And I feel strangely…something to him, maybe from the fact my father connects us. So…maybe adoption or living with him wouldn't be too bad."

"You seriously want to become Ryuuta Asami?"

"The building manager called my father Takaba Asami"

"Wow. Feels like a done deal."

"And…we'd be living in the place my father lived in."

"Listen Ryuuta-kun. Before you decide, think about what you'd like to do here in Japan. What Asami's existence means to you and if you want to regard him as family."

"I'll…have to think about that…"

Maya just stood in the alleyway in quiet staring at Ryuuta who was deep in thought. When an old man and a young actress left from the hotel opposite them, she gave him a smack on the back bringing him to full attention as he snapped one photo after another.

That night. Ryuuta stayed wide awake as he stared at his white ceiling for hours. Once the morning sun began to steep into the room, he made his decision.

Asami opened his eyes as the sun seeped into the back seat of the limousine.

Ever since he first came to the conclusion of Takaba's betrayal, something felt amiss. He grabbed his tablet on the seat next to him and flipped through the news reports. One in particular caught his attention. The remodeling of the main Tokyo hospital.

So their finally remodeling the place. I don't know why it took them seven years to decide on the design after I gave them my donation…

As he flipped through the posted design drawings, an old memory resurfaced at the image of the new redesign of the hospital lobby.

Akihito… Was that the reason you-

"The hospital"

"What? What about the hospital Asami-sama? Are you feeling ill?"

"Why didn't I consider it earlier? Suoh! Head to the hospital. I may have found a lead."

Was that the reason you sneaked off to the hospital that day Akihito? Because of your girl's pregnancy. You must have been there checking the baby's status or possibly learning of its existence.

"That day Akihito sneaked off to the hospital, he must have met with Ryuuta's mother. Have Kirishima meet us there and to check the records."

"Hai." Suoh made a hand's free call as he made U-turn and sped towards the hospital.

The hospital was nothing short of a mess. Construction had begun on parts of the building leaving patients and visitors forced to use side entrances and alternate routes to get to their destination. The temporary information desk was made out of rough wood and cardboard.

"Hello, sorry for the mess, how can I help you?"

"Were trying to get to the east wing."

"Ah right. So you need to take the elevator to the third floor, cross the red bridge, from there you take the elevator to the second level then go past the children's ward. From there you only need to take the elevator back to the first level and head left, turn left at the fork and you will be at the beginning of the east wing."

"Wasn't it just to the left of this lobby before?"

"Yes, but the access has been cut off by the construction."

"Is it okay for a hospital to be in this state?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure. But I heard its because they're doing all the construction locations at once, to make up time. "

"Right… So you said take the elevator first right." Suoh felt a headache on its way thanks to talking to the kind receptionist.

"That's right, to the third floor then you ne-"

"Suoh, Asami-sama, I came to pick you up. I brought along Akihito's old doctor and the reports so we can talk outside."

"Oh thank you Kei. Perfect timing."

"Good. Let's go." Asami walked back towards the entrance with the men following suite.

The crew headed into a small coffee shop across the hospital where they got a booth table in the back. Kirishima took out a file with Akihito's name.

"Now then doctor, like I said earlier, we're looking for a women who was pregnant on the same day he picked up his prescriptions. This here." Kei pointed to a copy of an old prescription." Was prescribed by you."

"Like I said. I only say Akihito-Sama on the day he collapsed. I never called him to come back nor prescribed him any medication. I didn't see him after the first time so I don't know if he met a pregnant women.'

"It was your name on the prescription bag. You were his doctor. Who else could have done it except for you?" Kirishima pointed again to the name on the prescription.

"Doctor, don't you keep a record. How about doing a quick check for us"

"...Only for you Asami-sama."

The doctor took out his tablet from his briefcase and logged into the medical records. Once he entered Akihito's name, the screen showed two meetings with Akihito, a series of tests and one prescription.

"Impossible."

"Looks like you're lying to us Doctor."

"No, no, this is wrong. There must be some kind of mistake! I would never forget a patient you brought, p-please believe me Asami-sama-" Doc fell off his seat from the freight of Asami's glare. Scrambling his mind to find some kind of explanation. "It's impossible! I – I, I was in a surgery at the time! Yes. That's right, I remember this day, I had a twelve hour surgery. Look!"

He got up as quick as he fell, clicking on the screen which opened his past surgeries. He input the date and as his memory remembered, he was definitely in a surgery that day.

"See. It wasn't me! I don't know how this happened, maybe some error or someone hacked me or something. I mean it's impossible, I'm sure and the only one who could have remotely known my login is-"

"Is? "

"That's right. It must have been him. But please don't hurt him, he is my friend and has a nice family."

"Keep talking doc."

"Doctor Tak, he was my friend and colleague at the time. Now he moved away, but he would be the only one who could have known my password. Although I don't know why he did it. And I also talked about Takaba-san's symptoms with him so he could have contacted him."

"I see. And where can we get a hold of this Tak-sensei?"

"I don't know his current address or phone number. Oh but I have his email."

"I thought you were friends?"

"Yes we were, but we haven't seen each other since he retired a few years ago. And he doesn't like phones, so it's been mostly emails."

"I see. Looks like we're cursed with searching for people. Should have made it into a business years ago."

"Takaho Nozumi-sensei. He worked at Tokyo Main Hospital for 54 years before retiring seven years ago. He opened up a small clinic in a rural village. He went to school with the doctor and were very close since. There's a high probability that he was in contact with Takaba-sama and was the one who prescribed him the medicine. We are currently tracking him down." Kirishima closed the binder as he finished his report and set it down on the desk.

"Then he would be the one to know about why Ryuuta was there that day."

"That's correct."

"What about other records? Any pregnancies that day?"

"There were 22 pregnancy ultrasounds, three in labour, seven who had given birth, 32 who came for a pregnancy testing and 52 women who came for general women health check up."

"That's a lot."

PING

Kirishima checked his message.

"Asami-sama, Nozumi-sensei has replied to my email and stated that he will be visiting Tokyo early next week.

"How kind of him to come to us."

Ryuuta woke up early that morning, he headed to the river bank for a run when he bumped into his neighbor and friend.

"Jun-nii! Are you out for a morning run too?"

"Yes, although mines more of a night run. Shall we go together."

"Sure!"

The two young men continued their run adjacent to the river bank.

"Tell me Rtuuta-kun, how are things going?"

"Its going I suppose. I may be moving soon thought."

"I see, so you've made your decision."

"Decision?"

"A life decision. When I saw you the other day it looked like you were perplexed concerning something."

"Oh that's what you meant. Ya, I've more or less decided."

"Must not have been an easy choice."

"I'm still a little worried but…"

"But?"

"Well… I guess I'm curious and want to know more. They say stay close to friends and closer to enemies don't they?"

"Does that mean you'll be moving in with an enemy?"

"No…not enemy per say. Hmm… Like the unknown of him is the enemy."

"Hahahha, I see. I see. Sounds like fun. All the best with that."

"Thanks. How has the cooking been since last time?"

"Its going well, I'm almost at the point where I can make a non-burnt omlette and non-over salted soup."

"That's great. Soon you'll cook like a chef!"

"Right… I hope I can start making curry."

"Should I come over before I move out and show you how."

"Oh that would be great."

"Okay, how about Tuesday."

"After tomorrow eh… yup that works. Come in the afternoon."

"Sure. But Its too bad we won't be able to hang out as much once I leave."

"Oh don't worry, who knows, maybe we'll see each other more often." Jun raises his speed heading further away from Ryuuta.

"What do you mea- Jun?"

"Come on! Let's raise the speed. I'll race you back. Breakfast is on Winner."

"You're on!" Akihito raises his speed and catches up with Jun. "But isn't it usually on the loser?"

"Oh how sweet Ryu. But wouldn't want you losing on purpose now would I."

"What do you- oh… I get it. Now I have to win. Don't want to have a burnt egg for breakfast afterall."

"That a boy, but I need a taste tester so I'll be giving my all."

The two young men ran by passing each other time and time again until they ran side by side through the main entrace, Jun winning by a hair.

"ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. G-oo-d ru-n"

"He- . ha. You. Ha. Too."

They dropped down on Jun's couch, taking large breaths and laughing from being high on fun. After a long while, their breaths were steady and quiet filled the air.

"I'll start on that burnt omlette."

"Alright. And I'll start on the real breakfast once we're done testing."

"call. I'll race you on mario afterwards."

"Call!"

Ryuuta really enjoyed hanging out with Jun. He would even consider him a rare close friend. But ever since he first met him, he shrug the feeling of Jun hiding something.

Asami didn't like it. Things were going too easy and that never sit well with him. The doctor had given them a call that morning saying he would drop by Sion later in the afternoon once he was done visiting old friends. As Asami took a puff from his cigar, he heard a knock at the door, after a few seconds Kirishima entered with an elder man following closely behind.

"Nozumi-sensei, welcome. Thank you for coming this long way."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet Takaba Akihito's pair, Asami-dono was it. Nozumi-sensei gave a deep bow to Asami, his back held up straight.

"I was not under the impression you knew about us. I must say I'm surprised.

Of course. I have never forgotten Takaba-san, how is he doing now?

" He... He passed away a month ago."

"... I... See. That is a shame. I had wanted to see him happy in person.

"In person? Were you in contact with him?"

"No, not necessarily. Just a few times over the years, he had sent a few photos over. I had no idea how he got my address but I was happy to receive them."

"Do you have them with you."

"Of course. Just give me one second." Nozumi-sensei set his bag down on the table where they proceeded to sit around. From the table he took out eight letters with photos within them and passed them around.

"This is…"

"It has the name 'Ryuuta' written on the back, so that would be the baby next to Takato-san."

"Yes, he looks like the boy."

The photos showed Ryuuta as a baby and moments of his growth, the last photo was dated a year prior showing Ryuuta in a suit next to a handsome older version of the Akihito Asami once knew shining bright next to his son.

I never taught I'd ever see your smile again Akihito. It's a nice and strange feeling, seeing you had lived in joy while away from me.

"Doctor, the reason we called for you was concerning the mother of this child. We are looking for her."

"… I… see. He never ended up telling you, did he."

"Telling me what?"

"Asami-dono, may I first ask what happened when Takaba-san left."

"We had a fight just before I left on a business trip. He disappeared during that time. We still don't know the exact reason. But we suspect it's because he got a child with the women and so decided to leave. We want to know if the mother is alive. I can't imagine him leaving without her if she was alive and well."

"The envelopes I received were always hand delivered, So I didn't know he left the country nor left your side. I had wondered why you were not in the photos. But as I only had a few, I suspected he wanted to show me his child. But now I see how wrong I had been." Nozumi-sensei looked straight into Asami's eyes and was satisfied with what he saw. "I'm sorry to say, that is not the case."

"Not the case? So the mother is alive?"

"No, you see. What I mean is that it was not that he left with or without her, rather it was he left without you Asami-dono."

Asami and Kirishima exchanged a look that said they had hit a dead end with this doctor. They didn't like being tiptoed around, from experience, this meant that the person was either playing with them or didn't know anything. And against Asami, it was almost always the latter.

"Listen Doctor, just give it to me straight."

"Very well. 17 years ago. I was the one who contacted Akihito. I viewed his report by chance while discussing with my colleague at the time and suspected it from his symptoms." Nozumi-sensei saw the confusion in the men's eyes. "you see. It was Akihito-San who was pregnant. Pregnant with your child Asami-dono."

"What did you just say?... I must have misheard you. Did you just say Akihito is the mother?...Is that… even p-possible." Kirishima couldn't believe his ears.

"It's extremely rare. But yes, it is possible. Didn't you notice the resemble between the child and Asami-dono? I recognized it immediately."

"I mean of course I did. They have the same eye colour, part of his build and expressions. But that must be because Takaba-sama chose someone who resembled Asam-sama...or…so we thought."

"Why would you suspect pregnancy. 17 years ago. Why did you call him in?" Asami remained calm. The craziness of the possibility made more sense than anything else they had.

"I had a friend who was in the same position. As his doctor, I knew the signs well. When we met up and the test showed positive. He had taken the ultrasound photo with him and said he would prepare a surprise for his lover. He… was so excited to share the news with you and have a family together."

…I finally understand what that expression meant. That day at the hospital and so many times after. Akihito…you were holding in your excitement and perplexed emotions…just waiting to tell me and I… I am such a fool

" After he passed away a few months ago, his son came to Japan in search of his mother. But to think it was me."

After a short silence, Asami thanked Nozumi-sensei for being there for Akihito all those years ago and asked to make a copy of the photos. Upon accepting, he let the doctor go on his way after making a promise to meet again soon to learn more.

Asami sat alone in his office long after the doctor and Kirishima left. He poured himself a drink of bourbon to accompany him on his journey through memory lane. So many mysteries fell into place. Expressions and actions became clear as day. He took out the letter Akihito had written the day he left, re-reading it as if for the first time. He almost laughed at himself for not seeing it sooner.

This isn't a goodbye letter… it's a freaking love letter.

The letter was filled with love and worry. Both of which Asami had missed. As he picked up the copy of the photos the doctor had left. A new and strong emotion grew within him as he looked at the boy.

my…no. Our son…

He wanted to meet him. As if for the first time. The resemblance, the connection. It was all there.

"What a blind fool I had been."

And to think I was going to-

Knock Knock Knock

A knock on the door broke his train of thought.

"Enter."

Ryuuta entered the office. He stopped a meter in front of Asami's desk where he sat. He wore tight jeans with an oversized sweater. One hand in his pocket and a firm stance, he looked straight into Asami's eyes. Slowly and without showing any fear, he took out his hand and pointed the gun he held towards Asami's forehead.

"Tell me the truth, or let your corpse tell it."


End file.
